Texas Was You
by Californiapoppy5
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Summertime. Troy and Gabi haven't spoken since their fallout on New Years two years ago. Gabi still plays softball and Troy plays football. What happens when fate and softball bring them together again?
1. Fate and Softball

**Hey Guys! Surprise! A new story. Here is the beginning of the sequel to Sweet Summer Time. I started this one so i can finish writing There Goes My Life. I'll probably alternate updating. I really hope you like this story. Dont forget to review :)**

* * *

_"Texas was my whole life waving goodbye._  
_Thought I'd die. _  
_A heartache i'm still trying to get through._  
_Texas was you__."_

-Jason Aldean

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Its been one and a half years since I've spoken to Troy Bolton. Last time I talked to him he was either going to Stanford or Oregon, I don't know which he accepted though. I Just graduated high school and I'm going to Arizona State University on a Softball scholarship. I fell back in love with softball after the summer off, I missed it, I really did. Senior year Our team was one of the best in the state, I was getting scouted all over the place, but I picked Arizona, I needed a change of pace from Texas. Its also where Sharpay got into as well. We are dorming together and being in college is much easier then high school. People are much nicer, that's for sure. Our pre-softball season just started, we just came back from Boston. Were going to California next, Stanford University. All the Stanford talk made me think about Troy again. I never did take off that necklace he gave to me, even though its been two years.

I pulled on my shoes and grabbed a binder and my bag. "I've got to go to class, Remind me when I get home I have to catch up on my homework before I leave for California."

She pulled out a pad of sticky notes. "I have these this time so I'll put one on the fridge."

"Thank you." I picked up my keys. "Is Zeke coming over tonight?"

She smiled. "We're going out to dinner tonight actually."

"Ohhhh! How romantic." I waggled my fingers at her, dancing around.

She giggled and pointed to the door. "Go to class."

Zeke was Sharpay's new boyfriend, they've been together for about a month now. I can tell they're smitten. I went off to class then met up with the team for game procedure, since we were leaving in couple days. I got back home and finished my homework, by then Sharpay got back from her date, her face flushed.

"Hey lover girl, how was your date?" I smiled at her and raised an eyebrow.

She smiled. "It was fabulous.." She had the dreamy in love look in her eyes.

I smiled at her. "It looks fabulous by the look on your face and the hickey on your neck."

She covered up her neck and smiled. "You can see that?"

I nodded. "It's faint so don't worry."

"Anyway" She said looking at me, sitting down. "When do you leave for California?"

"Thursday night" I got up and opened the little refrigerator. "Do we have any food?"

"No." She pulled out her wallet. "Here's some food money though."

I left to get groceries, I saw my friend Briana there, she helped me buy groceries, then came back to the dorm with me. She lived in a hall on the other side of the campus. We were talking about softball and California when we got back, I opened the door Sharpay was on the phone talking. We started putting groceries away.

"Alright, Take care. I'll talk to you later. Bye Chad" Sharpay said hanging up the phone.

I turned to her. "Chad?"

"Chad Danforth. Do you remember him?" She asked me. She knew that was a stupid question.

"Of course. Are y'all best friends now or what?" I said giggling.

She rolled her eyes. "We've been best friends Gabi."

"I remember when you guys hated each other." I smiled at her.

"I did not hate him." She said. "Anyways. Hi Bri, how are you?"

"Hey Shar" She said smiling. " I'm good thank you."

"I'm hungry." I said starting to make dinner.

It was so weird how all of the sudden were talking about Chad Danforth and Troy Bolton when I'm going to California in less then a week. I shook it off and made dinner. This week was just softball, school, eat, sleep. But now it was Thursday night and we left early, to get to California.

Once we landed, I called Sharpay and my parents and told them how the flight was. We took a bus to a hotel near the Stanford campus. The next day our coaches let us walk the campus and socialize with the other players, before we had to get to play later that day. I was talking to a girl on the Stanford team named Diana.

"So you're a freshman?" She asked as we walked around the campus.

"Yes, I love college so far." I smiled and looked around.

"That's good. I'm a sophomore. It's so much more fun than being in high school." She said giggling.

"What's it like being in one of the most prestigious schools in the nation?" I asked her.

"It's phenomenal. We live so close to the beach, and the boys aren't half bad either. " She smirked as we continued walking.

I giggled. "Oh yeah?"

She nodded. "Oh yeah!. I love your necklace."

I put my hand over it instantly. I moved my fingers over it and smiled at her. "Thank you."

She was looking at a group of people. "Hey, want to meet some of my friends?"

"Yeah, sure." I said

I looked around then looked down. I started chipping the nail polish off my fingernails. I needed to re-paint them. Diana is a nice girl and I'm glad I met her. We walked over to her friends and I looked at Diana as she spoke.

"Hey guys, this is a girl from ASU were scrimmaging them twice this weekend. " She looked at me and smiled. "her name is-"

"Gabriella." I heard his voice. I looked up and saw him. It felt like my stomach fell out of my butt.

"T-troy?" I choked his name out.

"How do you guys know each other?" Diana asked.

I just stared at him, I couldn't say anything, my mouth was open ready to talk but nothing was coming out. He looked it me like he was studying me. He had facial hair, His hair was a little longer and it seemed lighter. He looked really, really good.

"Gabriella? Hello?" Diana said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I turned to her.

"How do you know Troy?" She said looking us curiously.

I sighed. "It's a long story."

Troy reached down and touched my hand. I turned my attention to him. "Its so good to see you."

I smiled slightly at him. "It's good to see you too." I said quietly.

He held his arms out to hug me. Should I hug him? I don't know. So I did it anyway, I wrapped my arms around him and laid my head on his chest. Something hit me, something felt connected, complete. I just don't know if I could do that again. Go through months of waiting for phone calls, not talking, falling back into love. I pulled away quickly and started to walk away.

"Diana, I have to go." I said with tears burning into my eyes.

"Gabriella Wait!" She called after me.

I was already walking away, I started running and I found a place quiet and secluded and I called Sharpay. By then I was crying, I was so over whelmed. "Hello?" She answered.

"S-Shar. He's here." I said, trying not to sob loudly.

"What? Gabi? Are you crying?" She asked me.

"He is here." I took a deep breath.

"Who is… OH!" She realized "Troy. Did he talk to you?"

"He was there and he said my name and he was so perfect." I let out another sob.

"Gabs, calm down. I can't understand you."

"What should I do?" I asked her, trying to wipe the running tears down my face.

She took a breath. "You should go and play softball Gabi. Keep your head in the game."

"I-Alright. I'll talk to you later" I told her. I said goodbye and hung up. By then I was back to my normal voice. I wiped my face and fixed my hair. Now all I had to do was find my way back to where somebody was. I walked around and I finally found one of my teammates who was equally lost.

"Hey Ang." I yelled and she turned back to me. I walked over to her. "You lost too?"

She nodded. "I am so lost right now!" She giggled. "Thank god I found you Gabi."

"How long have you been walking around for?" I asked her as we started walking forward.

"About a half hour. I left my phone back at the hotel too." She sighed then smiled at me.

"Well let's go find the rest of them." She nodded and linked her arm onto mine and we walked away from the little secluded area.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I graduated high school the first in my class, I got a scholarship to Stanford and I took it. Freshman year was rough, traveling and playing football, but I am focused now. I got into a routine. I hadn't heard from Gabriella Montez since New Years. We were really busy people, I had football and I played baseball, and Gabriella played softball. I couldn't be there for her as much and I wanted to be. So we broke it off. I missed her, I thought about her all the time but that just made me push myself that much more. never really got over her.

I had practice that morning then class in the after noon then some friends and I were just going to hangout at the dorms. We were talking outside of a class room when my friend Diana came over with a girl. I knew who she was once I set my eyes on her. My pulse quickened and she looked up when I said her name. She looked like she saw a ghost. Her hair was longer, she still had beautiful brown eyes, but she did look older, it has been two years. She is as beautiful as I've ever seen her. I looked down and saw the necklace I gave her. I couldn't believe it, then she just ran off and I was at a loss for words.

"Where is she going?" Diana said looking at Gabriella running off.

"I don't know" I said quietly.

Diana hit me really hard. "What did you do to that poor girl?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just gave her a hug."

"No… There is something else going on" Diana said, eyeing me suspiciously.

I sucked in a breath. I needed to get out of there before Diana resorted to Chinese water torture to get the truth out of me. "Well I have to go to class. So I'll see you guys later."

"Not me, I have practice."

"Alright, bye" I waved to the walking off. I walked off in the direction Gabi walked, which was also the way my class was. I saw her walking again, with a short girl this time. She didn't see me though. I knew I had to do something before she left. I needed a plan. I walked into class.

After class I walked back to the dorm. I just couldn't wrap my head around Gabriella. Just seeing her, giving her a simple hug, made me feel so right. I haven't been the same since that summer. Diana ended up coming over that night, we talked about softball

"So what time is your game tomorrow?" I asked Diana.

"At noon." She said. Her phone rang. "Hello… Oh hey Gabriella."

My head perked up and I looked at Diana who was staring at me. "Gabriella?" I asked her quietly. She waved me off.

"That sounds fun. Can I bring somebody?" Diana said talking into the phone. "Alright. I'll be over soon, Bye."

"What did she say?" I asked her anxiously.

"Well apparently we are going to a pool party at the hotel there staying at tonight." Diana said, smiling at me. "Better get changed." She walked out the door.

I shot up and got changed into swimming trunks. I removed my shirt and traced my tattoo, looking at myself in the mirror. I smiled and put a clean shirt on. Diana came walking in and we got into the car and drove to the hotel they're staying at. We got out and Gabi was standing out by the front doors. She looked tense as she looked at me. I scratched my head. Was this a good idea?

"Come on Troy." Diana pulled me along.

We walked over to Gabi. "Hello." She said to both of us.

"Thank you for inviting me. I brought you a surprise. It felt like you had some catching up to do." Diana said.

"I'm sorry for running off on y'all earlier. I was a little shaken up." Gabi said quietly. "Come on, I'll show you where everybody is."

We followed Gabi out back. There was a lot of college students in there. The ASU softball team and the Sanford softball team and other random people. Diana took of her shirt and her shorts and dived into the pool after handing them to me. I set her stuff down and put my towel and shoes with her things. I walked over to the empty hot tub and took off my shirt. I heard some whistles but I ignored them. I threw my shirt over towards our things and got in. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Hi Troy." I heard Gabi get in next to me.

I sat up and looked at her. "Hey Gabi." I smiled at her.

She smiled at me. "How have you been?"

I nodded. "I'm hanging in there. College is so much more hectic."

She smiled. "I agree. I've been traveling non-stop."

"It gets easier once you get into a routine." I said, smiling.

She stretched her arms up and I looked at the top of her tattoo. I smiled and moved closer to her. "Do your parents know yet?"

She looked at me confused. "About what?" She rested her arms up on the edge of the hot tub.

I traced the circle on the top of her ribcage. "Your tattoo"

She giggled. "Yeah they do now. Dad was ready to rip your head off though."

I nodded. "It's understandable."

"Does your mom know?"

"Yeah. She was shocked." I told her laughing lightly. "She still thinks I'm crazy."

"You are crazy Troy Bolton." She giggled. She looked up at Diana who was walking over.

Diana got in. "Fuck, This is hot." She smiled at us. "Are you guys all better now?"

I looked at Gabi who looked at me. "Were working on it." I said. I stood up fixing my trunks.

"Oh my god." Diana said quietly.

"What?" Gabriella asked her. I turned to Diana who was staring at me.

Diana shook her head. "Nothing, I'm just being weird" She giggled nervously. "What's your last name Gabriella?"

"Montez." Gabi said looking confused.

"GM Oh my God." Diana said loudly. "Gabriella Montez. Oh. My. God."

Everybody looked over at us and I covered my face. "Diana shut up." I mumbled.

Gabi giggled quietly beside me. Diana whispered. "She's GM the girl from your tattoo!"

I nodded. "Yes Diana." I told Diana about the tattoo when we first met. She was one of my first friends and best friends here. She helped me through a lot of things.

Gabi smiled and walked over to Diana and lifted her arm showing Diana her TB tattoo. "They're matching."

I laughed as Diana bugged out. We hung out a little while later then Diana and I left and went back to campus. I was definitely going to the games now.


	2. Whole Again

**Troy's POV**

The next day I had football workouts early in the morning. I didn't have any classed and normally I would have caught up on homework or drove up to see my mom. This weekend was different through. She was here. She waltzed back into my life and everything felt right again. For the past couple of years I felt as if I was just going through the motions. I wasn't living my life like I should be. The summer in New Mexico taught me so much about love and family, and after I got back I just slipped back into my old ways. I couldn't blame her for hating me if she did. I hated myself for letting her slip through my fingers.

I changed and walked down to the softball fields which was a good 10 minute walk from my dorm. It would have been 15 but I know all the short cuts. I sat down and looked over and spotted Gabriella warming up in her maroon Sun Devils uniform. I looked over at Diana she smiled and waved to me. I lifted my hand up to wave back.

"Hey Man," John said, sitting on the bench next to me.

"Hey, here to watch Diana?" I asked him. John was a friend, he had a thing for Diana. She had him wrapped around her finger.

"Of course." I looked at him and my eyes wandered back to Gabriella who was hitting now. "Who are you eying on the other team?"

I sighed. "Did she tell you what happened yesterday?"

He laughed. "She did." Damn Diana and her big mouth. "So tell me. which one is the girl."

I smiled to myself. "Number five." Gabriella was walking toward the dugout. A ball rolled behind her and she bent over and picked it up.

"Nice choice bro, She's smokin' hot." John said with a smirk on his face, checking out Gabi's ass.

"Don't make me hit you." I said sternly.

He laughed and put his hands up. "Hey, no hard feelings. She's all yours."

I laughed slightly and watched her throw the ball perfectly to her teammate and then she walked inside the dugout. "We met when I went to New Mexico the summer before my senior year. My aunt lives next to her grandparents. We were there and we hung out all the time cause our cousins knew each other from school."

"So why did she run away?" He asked me looking over at Diana.

"We got together and it ended badly a couple months after we got back home."

"That sucks." He waved to Diana who was waving over at us.

"I know, I miss her" I said quietly to myself.

I looked up at the field and her team was in a huddle. I found Gabi and she was looking at me, I put my hand up to wave, she gave me a small smile. She turned back into her group and they went in the dugout. They announced the players and I yelled for Gabi and Diana. John screamed for Diana too. When I screamed for Gabriella all her teammates looked at me like who the hell are you? But It didn't really bother me. Every time she came up to bat or she got the ball at third and threw somebody out. It was a pretty good game. Gabs was a great softball player. Everybody was surprised to hear she was a freshman.

After the game was over I gave Diana a big hug, we lost but it was okay, they were going to play again tomorrow. I walked over to the ASU side and waited for them to come out. Of course Gabriella was the last person to come out, even after the coaches.

"Great game," I said and she looked up at me startled but then softened. "I knew you'd be that good."

"Thank you." She smiled at me. "I heard you yelling for me."

I smiled and she set down her bags. "You did?"

She nodded. "Yep, and everybody was asking me who you were."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you were an old friend of mine." She smiled at me. "They wouldn't shut up so I know they didn't believe me." She giggled.

I smiled at her and just looked at her for a moment. She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. "I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"For what?"

"For not making it work." I said.

She shifted uncomfortably. "I… It wasn't your fault."

I nodded. "It was all my fault Gabs."

She sighed. "Can we talk about this later?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Can I walk you to wherever you need to go?"

"I guess" She said wearily.

I picked up one of her bags and she picked up the other and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. We walked to the van in silence. I helped put her things in the back of the van and turned to her.

"Gabi Come on! We're going to be late for dinner!" A girl yelled from inside the van.

"Sorry Ladies, I'm coming." She yelled back.

I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me back tightly. I was glad she didn't run away this time. I kissed her cheek gently. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'll be cheering for you."

She gave me a small smile. "Bye Troy."

I walked back to the dorms and I ate dinner and did home work. I haven't felt this happy in a long time. I mean I'm happy but I haven't been REALLY happy. I guess Gabriella Montez just did that to me.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

When we got back to the hotel from dinner everybody was asking me all these questions. Literally everybody on my team asking me who is he? How do you know him? What happened between you guys? It never ended.

"So are you going to tell us or what?" Angie said looking up at me.

I looked at all the girls who were listening to me intently. I sighed "Alright, Alright, so you get off my back." They started squealing. "The summer before junior year I went to my grandparents house in New Mexico, my cousin Sharpay lived with them. She was friends with their neighbor, Chad. Chad's cousin Troy, The guy who was cheering for me, also came that summer and we got really close. Then at the end of the summer we had to go back home and he was busy with football and I was busy with softball so we decided to not to be together anymore"

"Aww Gab! That's so romantic!" Emily squealed.

"Romantic?" Katie, one of my teammates, snorted. "That's tragic!"

I giggled. "It is what it is, I'm going to bed." I crawled under the covers and laid back. I laid there and replayed the past two days in my head. It was crazy, how crazy is it that he is here. I don't know, what's going to happen, and I don't know if I like it. But it was sure good seeing him. I missed him, a lot. Even though I didn't allow myself, to miss him. I did.

The next day we went down to practice and get ready for the game. It was early, we had the rest of the day to ourselves and we were leaving early tomorrow morning. Once the game started I focused in on the game and tried to block out Troy. After we beat Stanford again Troy stopped me after I came out of the dugout.

"What are you doing later?" He smiled at me.

I set my bags down and looked up at him. He was so handsome. In little things he did sent me in flashback of that summer. I couldn't help but remember every single detail of that summer. "I'm going to shower, then eat, then I don't know."

"Do you want to go out to lunch with me?" He moved closer to me, scratching the back of his neck.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled at him.

He stood up straight. "Yes? Okay, good. Great!"

I giggled at him. "Why are you nervous?"

He shrugged. "What? Nervous? I'm not nervous. "

I smiled. "You ramble when you're nervous. Walk me to the van."

He walked me to the van, carrying my bags again. I took his phone and put my number in it, and I sent a text to myself so I had his number also. He put the stuff in the van and I turned to him and hugged him. He kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him.

"I'll see you later" I gave him another tight hug.

"Bye beautiful" He winked at me.

"Bye Troy Jefferson." I winked back at him. He rolled his eyes at me then smiled. I got in the van and we rode back to the hotel and I took a shower. A couple of the girls were going back to the campus so we took a cab back and I called him.

"Hello?" He answered.

I smiled to myself. "Hey I'm back, Where do you want to meet me?"

"Where are you?" He asked me. Like I knew.

"The other side from the softball field, the cab driver told me. I'm by a clock tower and a building that says A40-60." I giggled. "I have no idea where I am."

He laughed. "I know exactly where you are. I'm coming."

"Alright, stay on the phone with me." There was literally nobody around me. The girls left to go do something.

"Alright Gabs." I heard the wind so he must have been walking. A couple seconds later I felt somebody wrap their hands around my eyes. I stiffened and elbowed them in the stomach. I turned around to see Troy on the ground.

"Oh my god! Troy! I'm so sorry." I started laughing quietly. I hung up my phone and put it in my pocket.

He groaned and smiled up at me. "remind me to never sneak up on you again."

I giggled. "Alright." I pulled him up and gave him a big hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." He smiled up at me. "Even though you hung up on me."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shush, where are we going for lunch?"

"A little Italian place on campus. It's so good." He reached down and laced my fingers inbetween his.

"It sounds good, I'm starving." We started walking deeper and deeper into the Stanford campus.

He kissed my hand gently. "So what have you been up to?"

I looked up at him. "School, softball, I have no social life." I giggled.

"Are you dating?" He looked down at me.

I giggled. "No, if I was dating then I wouldn't be here holding your hand." He looked down, smiling. "What have you been up to?"

He shrugged. "Football and school, the usual."

"How's your mom?" I asked when he released my hand and wrapped his arm around me.

He nodded. "She's great, she got remarried. The guy is really great, he has two kids."

I looked up at him. "Oh yeah? Older or younger?"

"Younger. The boy is 15 and the girl is 12." We continued walking.

"How do you like being a big brother?" I could see the little restaurant approaching.

"I've hardly had time. I've been so busy here."

I nodded. "Cam is seven now. He's in school and everything."

"I bet he is a smart kid." He opened the door for me and I walked inside the restaurant.

"He really is." We walked over to the table and sat down We ordered and I just stared at him for a couple minutes. He just smiled back at me. I wasn't sure if this was real or not. I sighed. My heart ached now and I'm sure it would be much worse when I go home tomorrow.

"What's the matter Gabi?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, mixed feelings."

"About what?" He took a sip of his water.

I breathed out. "Everything."

He frowned a bit. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Its not your fault." I smiled a bit.

"I missed you." He looked at me. My heart was pounding in my chest.

"I missed you too." He reached over and grabbed my hand. I smiled weakly at him, I could not resist him. I just wanted to fall again, deep deep down. I missed him so much, I moved my hand back and we ate.

After we finished we went back to his dorm room. I sat on his bed and took my sweater off. I laid on his bed, just the smell of him brought back so much, those nights we spent together, everything. He laid next to me and I smiled at him. I moved my fingers along the stubble on his chin.

"What?" He looked at me, smiling.

I wrinkled my nose. "You need to shave."

"What? You don't like the facial hair?" He smiled at me, pulling me closer to him.

"I think it would look better smooth." He chuckled and I ran my fingers through his hair. "I like the hair though, very sexy." I winked at him.

He smiled back at me. He has the most gorgeous smile, for a man. My stomach was doing flips and was in knots and I did what felt right at the moment. I put my hand on his cheek and leaned in and kissed his lips gently. He tasted just like I remembered. Even though I was shaking I felt completely safe in his arms. My heart was beating quickly.

When I pulled away he leaned in again and kissed my lips slowly. I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. I pulled away after a minute. I just laid back. I reached down and played with my necklace. "I see you still wear your necklace." He said, he leaned down and kissed it gently.

"I said I'd never take it off. I never have." I smiled at him.

He looked at me for a minute then sat up. "You know what I still have?"

"Oh no, what do you still have?" I watched him get up and look under his bed. He pulled out a box and sat it next to me. "what's this?"

He pulled out the note I wrote him. I covered my face, giggling. "And I have these." He pulled out the pictures that we took before he left. "Look at those hickeys."

"What?" I shot up and grabbed a picture. "I forgot about those." I giggled. "We look so ridiculous."

He laughed. "I know. I love it."

I smiled at Troy. "Me too."

* * *

**Don't forget to Review :)**


	3. Birthday Surprise

**Troy's POV**

I put the pictures and the letter back in the box and pushed it under my bed. I wrapped my arms around Gabi when we laid back down. I kissed her ear gently.

"You're so beautiful" I whispered against her earlobe, nibbling on it gently.

She smiled. "And you are very handsome."

I kissed down to her neck gently. "I wish you didn't have to leave."

She nodded and gulped. "Me either." She turned to face me.

I leaned my nose against hers. "I've waited years to kiss you and hug you and be with you again."

She bit her bottom lip, looking in my eyes then down at my lips. "You and me both."

I leaned in and kissed her lips gently. She parted her lips and I brushed my tongue against hers slowly. She wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer to her. She bit down on my lip, tugging it gently as she pulled away breathless.

"I just want you to know, that one day, I will marry you, when you graduate, I will be there and I will propose to you." I kissed her cheek gently.

"Oh really?" She giggled, looking up at me.

I nodded. "yep, that's what I plan to do."

She smiled at me, looking at me for a second. "I guess I have something to look forward to now." She turned to me and kissed my lips firmly. She rolled on top of me, straddling my waist. She moved away from my lips and kissed my neck. I bit my lip and rolled on top of her. She pulled my shirt off and ran her fingers down my abs. She seemed to be mesmerized by them. "These were not here before." I chuckled and leaned down and kissed her lips firmly. She tugged off my pants and my hands roamed under her shirt. It Didn't take long for us to get naked.

She ended up spending most of the night with me. We laid there and talked with each other quietly. We talked about school and about life. I was starting to fall asleep. She rolled over and looked at the clock.

"Shit." I heard her mutter. I heard her rummaging around for her clothes. "Troy get up. I have to be back by midnight and it's already 11:30."

I sat up and watched her collect her clothes. "Mmm, alright, let me get dressed." I got up and got dressed quickly.

I borrowed my roommates car and I drove Gabi back to the hotel. I offered to walk her up but she said no. I gave her a goodnight kiss in the car and watched her walk up and go in the elevator. I drove back to the dorm and gave my friend his keys back. I texted her and asked her if she made it alright and she said yeah. I went to bed, my pillow smelled like her. It felt like old times again, but this time was different, since we hadn't seen each other in so long.

I woke up early the next morning to go to the airport, to say goodbye before she left. The girls were already there when I got to the airport. I heard one of them talking about me. Gabi got up and gave me a hug and we walked away from everybody. We both looked exhausted.

"Why can't we stay with your friends? Are you ashamed of me?" I joked, moving a piece of hair behind her ear.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Please they never stop talking about how sexy you are."

I laughed. "yeah right? In front of you? They got some balls."

She giggled. "Softballs…"

I covered my face laughing. She was giggling like crazy. "I missed your bad jokes."

She scoffed. "not all of them are bad." She couldn't help but smile. "just most of them."

I smiled at her then looked back at all of her teammates who were staring. "All of them are staring at us." I looked back at Gabi.

She shrugged. "So they're just jealous."

I smiled and pulled her closer to me leaning in. "How jealous would they be if I did this?" I leaned my lips against hers, kissing her gently. All her teammates starting yelling and whistling. I smiled and pulled away slowly. She hid her face into my chest and giggled.

"I knew that was going to happen." She said against my chest. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry."

She smiled up at me. "Don't be sorry"

I smiled back at her. "When do you have to go?"

"In like 15 minutes." She said leaning against me. I nodded. "But I will call you when I get back home."

"Okay, good. I'll be waiting." I kissed her forehead.

"How's Chad?" She asked.

"He's good, He goes to U of A in Albuquerque." I watched her play with the hem of my shirt.

"Apperently Sharpay still talks to him. I don't know how she kept that from me for a year." I giggled. "But she has a boyfriend now. He is a really great guy."

"Oh yeah? That's good." I looked down into her chocolate eyes. "She deserves somebody great. I'm happy she found someone."

She smiled. "Me too." I found her hands and held them. She smiled up at me as I brought them to my face. I spread out her fingers and kissed each one of them gently. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. She studied my face for a second. "Troy."

"Yeah baby?" I moved my arms around her waist.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" I nodded. She bit her lip. "Am I the only one you have, you know?"

I understood what she was talking about. I smiled at her. She was so cute. "You are the one and only."

Her cheeks turned red and she smiled up at me "good. You are my one and only too."

I kissed her cheek gently. "soon baby girl soon."

"What are you talking about?" She looked up at me confused.

"I'm not letting you go this time Gabriella." I looked at her, studying her face.

She let out a breath. "Troy, I'm 10 hours away."

I nodded. "I know you are. We can ma-"

She pulled away from me a little bit. "I know what you are going to say. Please, don't say it."

"What? Why?" I found her hands and laced my fingers in hers.

She sighed. "Because we will let things fall into place."

I scratched the back of my neck. "Alright."

She frowned at me. A girl came over to us and cleared her throat. "Gabi we are getting ready to go." She frowned. "Sorry, they voted me to break you guys up"

"Alright Emily, I'll be right there." Gabi said. Emily awkwardly walked away and Gabi turned her attention to me.

"I guess this is it." I said, stroking the pads of my thumbs against the back of her hands.

"For now." She nodded.

"Call me when you get back to your place."

"I will, I'll miss you." She said, biting her lip.

I smiled. "I'll miss you too. I'll see you later."

"See you soon." I leaned in and kissed her lips slowly. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her. She pulled her lips away from mine and buried her face in my chest hugging me tightly. I rubbed her back slowly. She pulled away and wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks. Seeing her cry like this broke my heart.

She pulled away and walked back to her team and grabbed her bag. I watched her as she walked to the gate. I didn't move, I just stuffed my hands in my pockets and watched her go through the security gate. Once she got through she looked back at me. I held my hand up and gave her a small smile. She raised her hand, waving back. I watched her go until she disappeared.

I walked back to the car and drove back to school. I met up with my coach and worked out for an hour. I walked back to my dorm and took a shower. Once I got out and got dressed Gabi called me. "Hello?" I answered, sitting on my bed.

"Hey babe. I just got back" Gabi said on the other line.

"I'm glad you got back safely." I rubbed the towel on my head drying my hair.

She giggled quietly. "yeah, I got teased the whole way home. They thought you hurt me and were going to go back out there and beat you up Troy Jefferson."

I laughed, "What? Why? I didn't do anything."

She giggled. "It's alright though, I straightened everything out." I heard ruffling in the background. "yes I'll let you hold on." I heard her say in the back ground. She sighed. "Sorry I have somebody who wants to talk to you."

Who would want to talk to me? "Who is it?" I asked.

"HI!" I heard a shriek from the other line.

"Hi." I said laughing.

"It's me, Sharpay!" Sharpay said giggling.

"Hey Sharpay, How are you?" I couldn't help but laugh at her excitement. She hasn't changed a bit.

"I'm so great! How are you? How's college?" She said.

"It just got a while lot better to be honest." I said, smiling. I reminisced quickly of the weekend with Gabriella.

"Aw!" She giggled. "Well Here's Gab"

"Bye Sharpay" I laughed.

"Hello? Sorry she wouldn't stop bugging me to talk to you." I smiled as Gabi's sweet voice came back on he phone.

"It's alright babe." I laughed.

"Shit!" I heard Gabs say. "I have to go but I will call you later. Bye babe."

"Bye beautiful" I heard her hang up and I laid back on my bed sighing. Man, I missed that girl.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

For the past two years, Troy and I became friends again. He came over to Arizona sometimes, and I went over there sometimes. We weren't quite together yet because we didn't see each other as often as we wanted to. We spent birthdays and some holidays together. Some breaks we'd spend together, some we would spend with our own family. Troy was in his last year of college, he was interning with a big company, getting work experience under his belt. I was continuing to play softball and going to school. I worked part time as a medical receptionist at a near by clinic. Sharpay was head first in her law program. It was the beginning of the new year. I just started a new semester and Troy was finishing his last semester.

Today, I just had softball and school then I was going to go back to the dorms and go to bed. I was exhausted. My 21st birthday was in a couple days, I was sort of excited but Troy didn't know if he could come out or not. I was kind of bummed about that. After school was out I walked into the dorm sleepily. I went into my room and laid down on my bed. Sharpay came in after I laid down.

"Hey sleepy head." She plopped down on the bed next to me.

I snuggled against my pillow. "Hi Sharpay." I said. I was exhausted.

"I bought you an early birthday present. Can I give it to you now?" She started bouncing up and down on the bed.

I sighed. "Yes Shar." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Zeke came in rolling a big box. Sharpay came in after him and they stood at the door watching me with smiles on their faces. What the hell did they do buy me a dryer or something? "what is this?"

Sharpay sighed. "Just open it already!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Alright." I took the bow off and opened up the folded top part of the box. Troy popped out almost giving me a heart attack. I screamed pretty loud, they all laughed at me. What the hell. Troy struggled to get out of the box, he fell over. I started laughing, I think that was the best part, other then that Troy was here.

Troy crawled out of the box and rubbed his head. "Ow. Gabriella. Stop laughing at me"

I smirked at him. "Karma, That's what you get."

I got up and helped him up. "It was a nice surprise though." He said smiling.

"I know it was." I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I love it." I leaned up and kissed his lips gently.

I walked over to Zeke and Sharpay. I hugged them tightly. "Thank you guys."

They smiled and walked out the door, closing it behind them. I laid back down on the bed and Troy laid down next to me. I cuddled against him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I fell sleep before we even got to talk to him. I woke up around four, just before dinner time. Troy was laying next to me reading a textbook.

I sat up and stretched. He turned his attention over to me. He put the book down. "Good morning." He smiled at me.

"Hey babe." I leaned up and kissed him.

He pulled me closer to him. "Do you feel better now?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm hungry though."

"Sharpay and Zeke went out." He said, rubbing my arm.

I smiled up at him. "Do you want to go out to dinner?"

He nodded at me. "Sure, in a little bit."

I smiled as he pulled me closer to him. He placed a gentle kiss against my lips. I leaned into the kiss, taking his hands and wrapping them around my waist. Troy leaned back and I rolled on top of him. I pulled away slowly.

He looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I smiled at him. "Nothing" I ran a hand through his soft hair.

"You are so beautiful baby." He looked up into my eyes.

I smiled. "You are handsome."

He smiled at me. "I know."

I giggled. "Big head."

He shook his head. "No, not at all." He winked at me.

"Troy." I rolled off of him and sat up.

"Yeah?" He nodded and leaned up on his elbows.

I bit my lip. "I want this to be official."

He shrugged. "Alright. Gabi, be my girlfriend?"

"Say it like you mean it" I said messing with him.

He looked at me and shook his head. "Oh Gab." He sat up and put my hands in his. "Gabriella Noelle Montez, Will you be my girlfriend?"

I giggled and nodded. "Yes I will."

"Say it like you mean it." He said, mocking me with a smirk on his face.

I hit his chest and tackled him down. I kissed his lips slowly. He tried to slip his tongue in my mouth but I pulled away and got up. "Come on, I'm hungry." He groaned and got up.

We walked down to a little restaurant off campus. We sat down and ate. After we finished eating we decided to take a walk. I laced my fingers in between his. "So I thought you weren't going to come."

He kissed my hand gently. "I wouldn't miss my baby's 21st birthday for anything." He smiled at me.

I leaned my head against his arm. "You're too good to me."

"I'm just treating you like you deserve to be treated." He always said the right things to make my heart pound.

I bit my lip and stopped walking. "I love you."

He stepped back. "Whoa… we just got together,"

You're such an idiot Gabs. "Well I-"

He cut me off and smiled. "I was kidding. I love you too."

I tried to be mad but I couldn't help but smile. "You're a shit."

He laughed and kissed my lips. "But I'm your shit." I laughed at him and shook my head. He was something else.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :)**


	4. Ring Shopping

**Gabriella's POV**

Today is my birthday. I'm so excited because Troy is here and he got to stay with me. He has to leave soon though. I got to sleep in because I didn't have school or softball this weekend. We were going to have a little party at our dorm. I looked over for Troy but he was gone. I was naked. I sat up and made sure the sheets covered me.

"Troy?" I called out.

Troy came in with a tray of food. He was really the sweetest. He set the food down on my lap and leaned down and gave me a kiss. "Happy birthday Baby."

"Thank you. Can you hand me a shirt or something? I'm still naked." I giggled.

He handed me one of his big shirts and I pulled it over my head. He laid back next to me. "What are we doing today?"

I started eating. I looked over at Troy who was half naked. "We are going to clean and hide all the expensive things." I laughed.

He laughed and kissed my bare hip. "Can we stay in bed for a couple hours?"

I giggled. "We can do that for a little bit." I kept eating. I leaned over and rubbed his abs.

He yawned. "I wish I didn't have to go, I want to stay here with you"

I took a sip of my coffee. "I want you to stay here too." I finished my food and got up. I put the tray on my desk and closed my door. I took off the shirt I just put on and crawled on top of him.

We finished cleaning and hiding the expensive things in my room. Troy and I went out and bought most of the alcohol. We took shots and had a few cocktails and by the end of the night I was shit faced drunk. Troy was drunk but he didn't drink as much as I did. The party was still going on. It was already 1 In the morning. Troy and I were grinding in the corner.

"Troy!" I put my cup down and stopped dancing.

He kept his hands on my body. He walked my slowly in the corner by my room. He leaned down and kissed my neck slowly. "Yes birthday girl."

"We should get married." I think that was the 5th time I asked him or brought it up at least.

He responded by sucking on my neck and mumbling. "whatever you want baby."

I let out a small moan and pushed him away from me. "Let's go have sex now." I opened the door and closed it behind me. "I'm going to dance for you."

"Alright." Troy walked over to the bed and laid down.

I started dancing and walked over to him. I sat on top of him, dancing. I rolled off of him and laid down. I started drifting off. We eventually fell asleep before we even did anything. Troy left the next night. He had to get back to work and school since he was graduating soon.

* * *

A couple weeks later after I was finished with school I flew out to California to see Troy graduate. I took the summer off from softball to spend it with Troy. We were going to figure out what we were going to do since he was out of school.

Today he was going to walk across the stage. I am so proud of him. I bought him a bunch of balloons and kept them at his mom's house. He moved back in with his mom just before he finished school. I was staying with them as well. An hour before the ceremony started Lucy and I found seats as close to the front as we could.

"We have to save seats." Lucy said. "lay your sweater out Gabi."

I got up to lay my sweater out. "No need. We're here." I looked up and saw Troy's Aunt and Uncle. "Is that Gabriella Montez?" Leah, Troy's Aunt said.

I giggled. "The one and only."

"I haven't seen you in years!" She smiled at me. "You look very beautiful honey."

"Thank you." I smiled. "Where is Chad and Hannah?"

"They are getting something from the car." Leah said sitting down next to her sister.

"Gabi?" I heard Hannah say.

I looked over at her and she was a young woman now. She was very tall, she had long blonde hair. I figured it was dyed since it didn't match her dark eyebrows. She looked older but the same. She ran over and gave me a hug,. "Do you remember me?"

I giggled. "Of course I remember you."

"Gabs!" Chad hugged me tightly as well. "How have you been?"

I smiled. "I'm great, how about you?"

He nodded. "I'm great also."

As the ceremony started, we waited to hear Troy's name, We screamed and cried when we walked across stage. Well his mom was crying, it made me cry. After the ceremony, I found him and I ran up to him, jumping into his arms. I leaned down and kissed him lips over and over again.

"I'm so proud of you baby!" I smiled as he put me down.

He ran his thumbs along my cheeks. "Thank you, Were you crying?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Your mom is crying. We are all going to be crying."

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Oh no. I feel it coming already."

I leaned up to give him another kiss. "Troy." I heard Lucy say. I turned my head and she and the rest of the family were talking up. I pulled away from him and watch Lucy hug her son. "I'm so proud of you Troy. You've become a great man." She wiped her eyes slowly. "I know it was not easy since your father left but we made it. You made it baby. You did it."

I covered my mouth. We were all crying even Chad. Troy made his rounds, hugging everybody who came. I cleaned myself up, making me look half decent. We each took pictures with the graduate. Troy had his arms around me as I talked to Hannah. He was talking to Chad. I noticed a Man walking up.

"Hey Lucky." The man said to Troy's Mom. She turned her head quick and gave him a soft smile.

I felt Troy's arms tighten around me. "Dad?"

"Hello Jack, I'm glad you made it." She walked over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

I tried to wriggle myself free. I felt incredibly awkward being in the middle of all this. "You invited him?" Troy asked as I finally got free, but he kept me close to him.

"Yes I did, I'm surprised he actually came." Lucy said walking back towards us.

Troy's father raised his eyebrows. "Why would you be surprised? My only son is graduating from Stanford University."

I felt Troy tense up beside me. He scoffed. "Well you never came to my-"

"Troy please." Lucy said interrupting him. "Let's just enjoy the moment. We can argue later."

"Fine." Troy said bitterly. "For you, I will."

I rubbed his back slowly. "Troy, are you alright?" I leaned up and kissed his jaw line.

He looked down at me and gave me a slight smile, squeezing my side. "Yeah, I'm okay. Gabi- this is my father Jack."

I reached my free hand out. "It's nice to meet you."

"Dad This is my girlfriend Gabriella." He finished.

He shook my hand gently and gave me a small smile. "It's very nice to meet you Gabriella."

Troy turned back to his mother. "We should get going Mom."

She nodded. "alright."

I walked over to Lucy and helped her carry her things. I looked back watching Troy as he walked over to his dad and gave him a hug. "Thank you for coming Dad, it really surprised me."

Jack patted his sons back. "I'm very proud of you Troy. I love you son, don't forget that."

Troy just nodded and walked over to me. He took his hat off and placed it on my head. I giggled at him. He grabbed my hand gently. I gave him a quick kiss. The fact that Troy had such a big heart is one of the reason's I love him so much. I can't believe I got so lucky to be with him.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Gabriella and I decided that we would get an apartment in Arizona and move in together. Sharpay and Zeke moved in with us as well. I decided I would start working then I would continue my education when it was a good time to go back to school. I got offers to go into the NFL, but it wasn't in my heart to do that.

I got a job at the headquarters of a local canning company. Gabi just started her senior year. She continued traveling for softball but I stayed home most of the time because of work. She was in Texas for the weekend, playing softball and visiting her parents. Shar and Zeke were out of town, visiting his family. Mom came down for a weekend. I picked her up from the airport.

She came out of the terminal and smiled over at me. "Hey baby"

"Hi mom." I gave her a big hug.

She looked around. "Where's Gab?"

"In Texas, for softball." I said walking over to get her luggage.

"So it's just us?" She asked me, pulling up the handle of her suitcase.

I nodded. "Yep, just me and you."

We went out to lunch then went sightseeing. There wasn't much to see really since we were in the desert. The landscape was still beautiful. When we got back to the apartment she went to go lay down and I did some work from home. A couple of hours later she woke up and came out into the living room.

"Hey honey." She leaned down and gave me a kiss before sitting on the couch.

"Hey mom, How was your nap?"

She nodded. "It was fine, thank you."

I closed my work and put my laptop on the table. "So, have you talked to my father lately?"

"Yeah, he called a couple days ago to see how you were. He said he called but you didn't answer." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"I've been busy." I said looking up at her.

She sighed. "Why don't you just talk to him?"

"Because I have nothing to say to him mom." I scratched the back of my head.

"But he is your father." She said, her eyes shooting right through me.

"Yeah. Who left his wife and son without talking to him for 10 plus years." I said leaning back on the couch.

"Well if you don't want him to be apart of your life Troy then you have to tell him. Not me." She got up and grabbed her purse. "I'm going to the store."

"Fine." I said after she walked out.

I could only imagine her shaking her head at me. I thought of all people she would understand but I guess not. Maybe I should give him a chance. I just don't want to get disappointed again. When she got back she started making dinner for us. I gave her a hug while she was cooking and she smiled at me.

"I'm sorry mom." I said, standing next to her.

"It's alright. You know you get your pride from your mama." She smiled at me.

I smiled and nodded. "I sure do."

"Now go set the table." She said. I laughed and shook my head.

We ate dinner and she stayed the night. Me and Mom picked up Gabriella from the airport in the afternoon because their game was cancelled. She rushed over and hugged Mom and then hugged me and gave me a kiss. We went back to the apartment and mom and Gabi caught up. I was working on my laptop and I knew they were talking about me. They always talked about me.

I shook my head at them. "I can hear you, ya know?"

Mom started laughing. "Good! Get off that damn computer and spend time with your mom and your girlfriend."

"Yeah!" Gabi agreed from beside her.

I laughed. "I have to work. " I looked up at them " I'll be done in 10 minutes."

"Fine, Troy Jefferson. You have 10 minutes." My mom said, laying with her watch as if she was going to time me.

"We're timing you." Gabi said, looking at me.

I sighed. "Seriously." I was just messing with them I wasn't mad.

"Dead serious." I looked up at Gabi who was staring at me. I tried not to laugh.

I turned back to my computer. I wasn't actually working I was looking at engagement rings. I was planning to propose at her graduation but that was a couple of months away. I was excited though. I want her to be mine forever. I exited the page and turned off the computer. I walked over to them and sat in between the two most important women in my life.

I wrapped my arms around the, squeezing both of them. "See that only took me five minutes, not ten."

Gabi kissed my cheek and rubbed my head. "Good boy."

My mom chuckled and sat up. "Are you guys hungry? I'll make some food."

"I'm starving." Gabi's stomach growled on cue. She rubbed her belly.

"Me too." I said as my mom got up.

"What do you want?" My mom asked up, holding her hands on her hips.

"Anything" I replied, pulling Gabi closer to me.

"Alright." Mom walked away from us and into the kitchen.

I leaned over and kissed Gabi's lips slowly. I moved my lips to her ear and nibbled on her ear gently. She giggled quietly then pushed me away. "We will help you luce." She got up and I fell over on the couch. I got up and followed her.

"Alright. Gabriella, set the table and Troy Peel these please." She handed me a bowl of potatoes.

We cooked dinner together and talked about the next couple of months. Mom stayed another night and I took her to the airport the next morning when Gabi was at softball practice. I drove to work and stayed there for a little bit. I could work from home but I didn't like to stay home by myself. Later that day, I parked in my spot and saw Shar and Zeke walk up. I walked up with them and saw Gabi beat us home. She was sitting on the couch doing her homework and Zeke went to go lay down.

I walked over to her and gave her a gentle kiss. "Hey baby, how was school?"

She smiled up at me, pushing her hair back. "It was good." I sat down next to her, wrapping my arms around her. "How was work?"

"Good, the guys are helpless without me and some of them have been there for years." She giggled from next to me and played with my hair. "But I'm glad to come home to you."

She smiled at me and kissed my lips slowly. I placed my hand on her cheek, deepening the kiss. She pulled away slowly. "Stop distracting me I have to finish this."

"Poor guy is so tired he's been driving all day." Sharpay said as she closed the door to her room.

I thought of something. "Sharpay, Let's go grocery shopping." I gave her a look.

She just looked at me weird. "Uh, alright." She walked over to get her purse. "Weirdo" she mumbled.

I grabbed my wallet and gave Gabs a kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Bye weirdos" Gabi said smiling at us.

We walked down to the car and we got in. I turned the key in the ignition. "We are not going to the grocery store, we are shopping for something else."

Sharpay just looked at me confused. "I don't follow…"

"I'm proposing to Gabi, after she graduates." I said starting to drive away.

Sharpay squealed. "Ah! No way!"

I chuckled. "Yes way."

She sighed. "Ya'll are going to make the cutest babies." She propped her chin up on her elbow.

"We are definitely not there yet Shar." I turned down another street.

She rolled her eyes at me. "So where do you want to go?"

We went to a couple jewelers around town but we had no luck. We then went to a little hole-in-the-wall jeweler that Sharpay had heard about. It didn't look as sketchy inside as it did on the outside.

"How can I help you?" A balding man said, greeting us at the door.

"I'm going to propose to my girlfriend after she graduates from college and I need the perfect ring." I said, looking at the rings from afar.

"How long have you two has been together?" He looked from Sharpay to me.

I made a face. "No, she is my girlfriend's cousin." I shuddered.

"Thanks asshole." She hit my arm. I chuckled.

"Anyway, Are you looking for anything in specific?" He walked us over to the rings.

"She likes silver more than gold, even though it totally highlights her skin. She'd like something simple, not that big. Something classy." Sharpay said, walking around the glass.

We were quiet for a moment then I saw it. The perfect ring. "This one. Sharpay, this one."

She came rushing over and she gasped. "It's perfect! Mister, can we see this one?"

He carefully took out the ring and handed it to me. I took a closer look. "Let me see it!" Sharpay said from beside me. I handed it over to her and she looked at and nodded. "Get it."

"Alright. I'll take it." I handed the ring back to the man and he put it in a box and rang me up. I put it on my card and put the velvet box in my pocket. We walked back to the car and got in.

"Wait!" Sharpay said suddenly. "We told her we were going to the grocery store."

I closed my eyes. "Shit that's right." I sighed. "We can go get something."

We picked up some things from the grocery store and came back home. Gabi was cooking something and I put the groceries away.

"What took you guys so long?" She put the lid on the pot and walked over to us. "You only got pickled, milk and captain crunch?"

I shrugged, playing it off. "We couldn't decide what store we wanted to go to."

She looked at us like we were crazy. "Y'all are weird."

I walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "I know, that's why you love us." I winked at her and she giggled. I walked into our room and looked for a place to hide the ring. I walked over to Sharpay and Zeke's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Zeke said, I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"I need somewhere to hide the ring." I pulled it out of my pocket.

Sharpay grabbed the box and put it in Zeke's drawer "She'll never find it here."

"Is that alright with you?" I looked over at Zeke, he nodded. "Alright, take good care of it."

"Of course we will." Sharpay said as she closed the drawer.

Gabi walked in and looked at us. "I wasn't invited to the party in y'alls' room?"

Sharpay shook her head. "Nope, it's password only."

Gabi giggled. "Is the password Giraffe?"

"Nope, you must leave." I picked Gabi up and threw her over my shoulder. I set her down in the kitchen and gave her a kiss. "It smells good, what are you making?"

"Spaghetti" She said smiling.

"mmm my favorite." I looked over at the pots, lifting a lid up.

She watched me. "I thought cheeseburgers were your favorite?"

I smiled. "I just like food."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You are so silly."

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I've been distracted with everything but here you go! Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review3**


	5. A New Friend

**Gabriella's POV**

Christmas break was fast approaching, we were having it in Albuquerque back where it all began. I was excited to see my grandma and grandpa, they were doing well. Troy's mom and her husband and his kids were coming for half the break then they are leaving to spend time with his family. I've met them once before, they were nice. Dad, mom, and cam were coming down too, I missed them, but of course I called all the time.

We all got on a flight to New Mexico, grandma and grandpa are going to pick us up. Zeke was coming to, he has no idea what he was in for. I snuggled up to Troy, he was eating some pretzels. It was a quick flight, once we landed we walked out to get our luggage.

I ran over to grandma and grandpa and I gave them a big hug. "Hey sweet pea," Grandma said hugging me.

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa" I wrapped my arms around him tightly after. "I missed you so much."

"We missed you too." He smiled at me. "Where is Sharpay?"

"She was in the bathroom." I said looking around.

Sharpay come up from behind me and she hugged our grandparents tightly. "Grammy! Grampy!"

Grandma kissed her forehead. "Hey peanut, how are you?"

Shar smiled. "I'm really great How are you guys?"

"Still kickin'" Grandpa joked. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked up to see Troy next to me. "Hey Troy."

"Hey, It's great to see you again." He shook grandpa's hand.

"Hey sweetheart, give grandma a hug." Troy wrapped his arms around my sweet grandma tightly. Troy and grandma started talking, I looked over at Shar.

"Where is Zeke, Peanut?" Grandpa asked. "Oh here he comes."

"Hello, I was just getting luggage, it's nice to see you again." Zeke said shaking grandpa's hand.

"Did you get everything?" I asked Zeke.

He nodded. "Yep."

"What a nice boy!" Grandma exclaimed. She gave a hug to Zeke.

Troy walked back over to me planting a kiss on my forehead. We all got in the van and drove back to the houses. We got everything set up. Shar and my room was set up like it was that summer. Troy went over to his aunt and uncles house and got everything set up. Mom , dad , cam, Lucy, Larry and the kids were coming tomorrow so we were going to have a big dinner. Chad was bringing his mystery girl home for all of us to meet. I was looking forward to that.

I walked next door to say hi to everybody. Everything just felt the same as it did, like the summer never ended we just got older. I knocked on the door. "Come in honey" I heard Leah call from behind the door.

I opened the door and walked over to Leah. "Hey! I missed you guys."

"We missed you too!" She gave me a tight hug. "Hannah is in the back room, Troy is upstairs- same room"

"I'll go say hi to Hannah first." I started walking out then Mike came in.

"Hey Gabi, How are you?" He gave me a big bear hug.

"I'm great, Thank you." I smiled at them then walked into the back room. She was on the phone with somebody and I watched her for a moment. She finally spotted me and squealed.

"Hold on Carly" She ran over to me and gave me a tight hug. "Gabi!"

"Talk on the phone, I'll talk to you later!" I said walking back to the stairs. I ran up the stairs and into the room Troy stays in. He was laying on the bed. I sat on the bed and rubbed the back of his head. "Tired?"

"Yeah" He yawned. "Come lay with me" He tugged on my arm.

I smirked at him. "Last time I laid on this bed I got a hickey that lasted for weeks."

He chuckled and pulled me down with him. "Come here, please"

I cuddled up against him and he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my lips gently before closing his eyes again. I started playing with his hair and he fell asleep a couple minutes later. I watched him sleep peacefully and smiled. I laid my head down and closed my eyes, eventually falling asleep next to him. I heard Sharpay knock on the door.

"Gabriella, Troy, Get up, dinner is ready." She said standing in the doorway.

I felt Troy sit up quickly. "What?" He stretched out.

"Dinner. Ready. Lets go." Sharpay said again laughing.

I felt them looking at me. "Looks like I'm going to carry Gabs to the dinner table."

Sharpay giggled. "Good luck with that." I heard her walk off.

"I'm not that bad." I said opening my eyes, stifling a yawn.

He scoffed "Please babe."

I giggled. "Okay, I am that bad." I reached my arms out. "carry me" I giggled. He carried me down the stairs and half way to my grandma's house. I woke up fully and jumped off of him. I held his fingers in between mine and we walked over to grandma's house. We sat down and ate and talked. We helped grandma clean and put things away.

Once we were done we walked next door and sat on the trampoline. "It feels weird without Chad." I said, looking at each of them.

"He is supposed to come tomorrow or tonight, I think" Jeff said from beside me.

I leaned against Troy. "I wonder what the mystery girl looks like."

"Are they serious?" Zeke said looking at Shar.

She nodded. "I think so, he really likes her."

"I think her name is Taylor or something." Troy said, rubbing my arms as I yawned.

"I'm glad he found someone." I said, closing my eyes leaning against him. I don't know why in the world I was so tired.

We hung out for a little while on the trampoline. Troy and I went upstairs to his room. We got changed and laid down. All those memories from that summer were rushing back to me that whole day. I couldn't even explain how happy I was with Troy.

He was looking at me, I winked at him and he laughed at me. He tackled me down and wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Get off me" I said giggling.

He held me tighter. "Only if I get a kiss."

I let him hug me and I relaxed against the bed. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

He chuckled. "Like it was yesterday. We were on the Trampoline."

I smiled at him and kissed his lips. "I remember when I first saw you when you and Chad got out of the car."

"I remember when I first saw you I thought you were Sharpay." He nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Really?" I asked him.

He nodded. "yeah, we were talking about her on the way from the airport."

I gave him a small smile. "You saw me hit my head on the door, didn't you?"

"You hit your head on the door?" He asked confused.

"I thought you saw it and were being nice not bringing it up." I said, closing my eyes. "I was so embarrassed."

He smiled at me. "When I turned around you were gone." He sighed and kissed my neck. "Man I wish I would have seen that."

I opened my eyes and hit him with a pillow. I giggled then cuddled up against him. I closed my eyes and gave him a kiss. "I love you." I whispered against his chest before letting the sleep takeover me.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I woke up the next morning from a phone call from the office, Gabi was still sleeping. She has been very tired lately. I walked downstairs and got a cup of coffee and said good morning to my aunt and uncle. I talked to Richard, the worker who was filling in for me at the office. Gabs came down as I hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" She asked, grabbing a cup for some coffee. She looked a little pale.

"Richard from the office. " I said sighing. "you feeling okay?"

"Again?" She asked ignoring the second question. She poured herself some coffee making it the way she likes it.

I nodded. "I think he is having a tough time without me." I said watching her.

She took a sip then frowned at me a bit. "You're not leaving, are you?"

I shook my head. "No." I took a sip myself. "Of course not baby."

"Good morning Troysie, Good morning Gabs" Hannah said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning." Gabi said looking up at her.

She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Morning hanny, how's school going?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's good, and boring."

Uncle Mike walked in and sat with us. "She is doing well four A's and two B's"

I nodded my head at her. "That's great Hannah, Thinking about any schools?"

She shrugged. "Don't know, somewhere close."

We heard the door open and Gabi shot up. Chad walked in with a pretty girl following him closely. Gabi ran up and jumped on Chad. He thankfully caught her and started laughing. Gabs was very affectionate. "Chaddy!" She held onto him tightly.

He chuckled. "I missed you too Gabs."

I walked over to him and peeled Gabi off of Chad. "Everybody I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Taylor."

I smiled at her. "I'm Troy, Chad's cousin. This crazy spider monkey is my girlfriend Gabriella."

Gabi hit my arm and rolled her eyes at me. "It's so nice to meet you Taylor"

"I'm Hannah" Hannah said waving to her.

"I'm Marc's dad, Mike. This is my wife, Leah." Uncle Mike smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you."

Taylor gave us all a smile. "It's nice to meet all of you."

"Baby, I'm going to go next door and change." She leaned up and gave me a kiss.

I hugged her. "Well, I'll come over in a little bit."

We talked to them and helped them bring their stuff in. I went upstairs and got ready for the day. When I came back down, Hannah was busy talking on the phone to whoever, she told me that her friend was coming over later. She's so funny. I walked next door and knocked on the door. Grandma answered it.

"Hi sweetheart, come on in." She gave me a hug. "Are you hungry? I made pancakes."

I smiled at her. "yeah, I'd love some. Thank you Grandma."

"No problem sweetheart, I'll get you some." She started toward the kitchen.

I was sitting and eating pancakes when Gabs came down and sat next to me kissing my cheek. She got some pancakes and were eating them, then Zeke and Sharpay came down and Joined us. After we were done we went next door so Zeke and Shar can meet Taylor.

Gabs and I went out back to the trampoline. I started jumping up and down while she was sitting down. "Troy!" She said giggling and screaming while I bounced her on the trampoline. I stopped and sat next to her and kissed her face. "You are so cute."

I smiled. "I know you are but what am I?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "A freak."

"Were coming in!" Shar said as She, Zeke, Taylor and Chad piled into the trampoline.

"Let's play truth or dare." Gabi said, sitting next to me.

"We are not 16 anymore Gabs." Chad said, putting his arms around Taylor.

She laughed. "You still act like you are 16 Chad." We all started laughing.

"Damn! She got you" I said laughing.

Taylor looked over at us. "How long have you and Gabi been together?"

"Three years," Gabi said from beside me. "It would have been six but we broke up for a while."

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow, What about you guys Zeke and Sharpay?"

"Just past 4 years." Zeke said wrapping his arms around Sharpay.

"How long have you and Chad been together?" Shar asked Taylor, leaning on Zeke.

"Just five months next Thursday." He beamed a smile at Taylor.

"He must really like you to take you home to this craziness." I said, placing my arms around Gabs.

"I go. I really like her." Chad's eyes never left Taylor's.

She rolled her eyes. "He's alright I guess."

We all started laughing and Chad wrapped his arms around Taylor tightly and she giggled. I've never seen Chad this happy before. I was so happy he found somebody. Taylor seemed like the perfect girl for him.

"Hey guys!" Hannah and a friend climbed in the trampoline, making their way into the circle. "This is my friend Carly."

"Hey," she waved awkwardly.

"I'm Hannah's brother chad, this is my girl Taylor." He planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm Hannah's cousin Troy, this is my girlfriend Gabriella, and That's her cousin Shar and her boyfriend Zeke." I said, rubbing Gabs arms.

"Nice to meet you all." she smiled at us.

Hannah got up. "they are boring, let's go." She dragged Carly out of the trampoline and walked inside the house.

"Let's go golfing." Gabi suggested from next to me. We all agreed and walked to the car to go to the mini golf course. They all went inside to play games. Gabi and I sat outside on a bench. I stroked her stomach with my fingertips and kissed her lips slowly. She turned to face me and kissed my cheek gently.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her. It looked like there was something on her mind.

"Nothing" She said automatically. She sighed. "Nothing… I'll tell you later."

"Are you sure?" I laced my fingers in between hers.

She nodded. "I'm alright baby, don't worry." She smiled at me. "I love you."

I looked at her skeptically. "I love you too babe."

Her gently kiss wiped the skepticism off my face. She leaned back against me and I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Hey, we're ready" Sharpay said.

We followed her inside and played a game. Shar and Zeke won. Zeke was a great putter. Gabi looked pale the whole time like she was about to pass out. She assured me she was fine. We went back to the houses and the guys stayed at my uncle's house. We played video games and the girls went to Gabi's grandma and grandpa's.

* * *

**Hey guys! New chapter. I will be updating There goes My Life (TGML) soon. I'm deciding which one i want to finish first. I've been so out of it this week. My phone broke so feel naked without it. hopefully i get a new one soon. Anyways enjoy and dont forget to review :)**


	6. Christmas Surprise

**Gabriella's POV**

When we got back Grandma and Grandpa sent us to the grocery store. Taylor really fit right in with us. She was super cool. I knew we were going to be great friends. When we got to the store Sharpay kept eyeing me suspiciously. I tried to ignore it but it was really getting on my nerves.

"What Sharpay?" I snapped. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"No reason." She said quietly. "What's up with you?" She said raising her eyebrow.

"I don't feel good. Why?" I snapped at her again.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "I was just asking sheesh."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I have no idea what's wrong with me."

She hugged me. "It's alright."

I bit my lip. "Actually I do know… maybe." The reason burned in the back of my mind.

Taylor looked at me. "What are you talking about?"

"I…" I trailed off. "Are you on your period Shar?" I fiddled with my hands.

"I just got finished, why?" She looked at me confused.

I bit my lip again. "Our cycles are the same."

Taylor Gasped. "you think you're pregnant?"

"No Shit!" Sharpay freaked out.

"I didn't get my period…" I said, looking at both of them.

Sharpay bugged out. We walked in the store and went straight to the family planning isle. I sighed as Sharpay grabbed four pregnancy tests and threw them in the basket.

"Is four enough?" Taylor asked Shar.

I sighed loudly, "I think one is enough."

Sharpay put her arm around me. "You can never be too sure.." She grabbed another one and put it in the cart. "Maybe we should grab another one, just in case."

"We're shopping for grandma and grandpa, not me okay?" I snapped again. I took a pregnancy test out of the cart and pushed it away from them.

"Don't worry Tay, she's not usually this grumpy." I heard Sharpay say. I rolled my eyes.

Everything was going to be fine. I am probably just PMSing. I'm probably not even pregnant. Whatever. I looked at the list and started putting things into the shopping cart. Sharpay and Taylor finally caught up to me and helped me shop, the subject was dropped and we left. Shar separated the tests from the groceries and took them upstairs.

Once we were done putting the groceries away we went upstairs. I was going to take them. I grabbed the bag. "I'm nervous." I admitted to them I took each box out and placed them on the counter neatly.

Taylor hugged me. "It will be alright, you will have a lot of support, no matter what the outcome is."

"Just read the instructions and we'll be outside the door." Sharpay said. I nodded as they walked out. I shut the door behind them and sighed. I read the instructions on the top box. I took out the four tests and I took them. I set the tests on the counter in a perfect row.

I opened the door and let them back in. We all sat on the floor in the bathroom. "It says I'll have to wait 7 to 10 minutes." I said quietly pulling my legs up to my chest. "I'm sorry Taylor, it's literally your first day here and I pull you into my drama."

She smiled. "It's alright. I have a feeling I'm not going anywhere for a long time so we might as well get used to each other." I smiled at her in response. We were quiet for a couple minutes. "What are you going to do if you are pregnant?" Taylor asked me.

"God, I don't know. Tell Troy then I don't know. Go to the doctor out here to make sure the baby is okay." I said quietly.

"What if you aren't?" Sharpay chimed in.

"Tell Troy then get shitfaced drunk." I joked and we all laughed at my attempt to lighten the mood. I pulled out my phone and looked at the time. It has been 12 minutes since I took them. I looked at each of them. "It's time."

We all got up and we all stood back. "How about we all take one and say the outcome?" Sharpay suggested.

I nodded. "Alright, Gabi are you ready?" Taylor asked me.

I took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." Tay and shar each took one without looking at them. I grabbed the remaining two.

"Alright." Sharpay said as the nerves started to rush through me. I gulped. "3... 2... 1"

We looked at the tests and said the same thing at the exact same time. "Pregnant."

I didn't know how to feel at the moment. Taylor and Sharpay handed me the tests and I threw them in the garbage along with any other evidence. I could tell that they weren't sure whether to hug me or not. I grabbed the garbage and walked out of the bathroom and took it to the outside bin. I had mixed emotions rushing through me.

I started walking back upstairs. "Sweet pea, can you help me for a second?" My grandma's voice stopped me in my tracks.

I nodded even through she couldn't see me. "Sure Grandma." I walked into the kitchen.

"Can you peel these potatoes?" Grandma asked me with a sweet smile.

"yeah, sure." I walked over to the sink and washed my hands. I started peeling the potatoes in silence. I thought about it and the thought of having a child wasn't so bad now. I head footsteps. I looked over to see Sharpay and Taylor looking for me. I gave them a small smile to reassure them that I was okay.

They helped me and Grandma cook dinner. I was washing my hands when the boys came in. I had to tell Troy. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly, taking him by surprise. "Hello to you too baby."

I giggled quietly and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "Sorry, Can you help me with something outside?"

He kissed my fingers. "Sure baby."

I looked back at the girls who were watching me. I nodded at them and they both smiled back at me. I took his hand and walked out side, shutting the door behind me. I laid down on the old hammock and he laid beside me. I cuddled up against him.

He started chuckling slightly. "What am I helping you do?"

"I lied." I smiled slightly. "I have to tell you something but I didn't want everybody to hear."

He kissed my cheek gently. "What is it baby?"

"You remember when we were at the golf course and we were sitting on the bench?" I asked him. He nodded. "Well I was thinking and I realized I didn't get my period this month. So I asked Sharpay if she got hers cause our cycles match up. I didn't really notice it until today."

"Are-" He started but I interrupted him.

"Let me finish.. Please." He looked at me sympathetically and nodded. "We went to the store and got a pregnancy test actually tests because Sharpay put four in the cart. Then we got back and I took them and they came out positive. So I'm pregnant. Or at least I think I am because they all came out positive." I rambled.

"That's great baby." I looked over at him and he had a big smile on his face, he leaned over and kissed me. He pulled me closer to him running his hand along my tummy. I smiled at him, it felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders. I kissed his lips over and over again. "I'm so happy." He mumbled against my lips.

I smiled fully at him. "I am too." We laid together, his hand stroking my stomach over and over again. "I want to go to the doctor tomorrow to really make sure. Then get some vitamins and stuff."

He nodded. "Alright, we can do that."

"I was thinking we could tell everybody on Christmas… like a little Christmas miracle." I smiled shyly. "Sharpay and Taylor already know though."

He was quiet for a second. "Alright then, We are going to have a baby."

We walked back inside and everybody was outside, my parents and Cam just got there. We walked outside and I ran over to them and gave them both big hugs. Troy came walking out behind me. He gave them hugs and we got our stuff out of the car. Troy wouldn't let me carry anything too heavy though. Once we got everything inside, Lucy, Larry and the kids were here. We helped them put their things away. We went back to grandma and grandpas for dinner. We all caught up, it was a really fun night. We all went on the trampoline, including Rebecca and Kyle, Troy's step siblings, Hannah and Carly. Troy and I decided we would tell them first.

"Alright guys." I said getting everybody's attention. "Troy and I have an announcement to make. But you guys can't tell the parents alright?"

"Gabriella's pregnant." Troy said, smiling proudly. The girls started squealing and clapping and making noise.

I shushed them. "Guys be quiet it's like 12:30"

Chad looked up excitedly. "Did you pick any names yet?"

Troy chuckled. "We just found out today Chad."

"So what do you want?" Hannah chimed in from next to me. "A Boy or a girl?"

I bit my lip. "I really want baby boy, but as long as it's healthy I don't care." I really did want a boy. Boy girl, boy, girl, girl.

"Same" Troy said kissing my head.

"That's so exciting!" Carly said smiling.

"I know." I smiled at her. "I'm excited and scared." I admitted shyly.

We were quiet for a minute. "Can I be the God mom?" Sharpay said loudly, causing me to jump.

I giggled. "We're not that far yet Shar."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Anyways, We are going to tell everybody on Christmas so act surprised." I smiled up at him.

"I'm going to be an aunt… or step-aunt." Becca said quietly. This is the first time I've heard her talk since they've got here.

I smiled at her. "You can be an Aunt and Kyle an Uncle." Kyle smiled over at me.

"Yeah, We are all family here anyways." Troy concluded.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

The next day, we told everybody we were going to the movies, but we actually went to the doctors. I knew Gabriella was nervous. I held her hand and we sat in the waiting room. I was nervous too, to be honest. I knew Gab would be a wonderful mom, but I didn't know about me. There is one thing I do know. I wouldn't turn out like my father was. I was going to be there for everything, until I pass away. I was always going to be there.

"Gabriella Montez" A nurse said, interrupting my thoughts.

"That's me" Gabi said as we got up walking over to the nurse.

"This your husband?" The nurse said, smiling at the both of us.

She shook her head. "No, He is my fiancé"

The Nurse smiled and shrugged. "alright, come with me."

I smirked at Gabi who was smiling up at me, holding my hand. "Fiance?"

"You practically are… I'm going to marry you." She said, giving me a quick kiss.

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. They did routine stuff and she got changed and waited for the doctor to come in. I was looking at all the models of vaginas the doctor had and I showed one to her. "Can you imagine babies going through that little hole?"

She looked un-amused and hit me in the arm. "Troy Jefferson Bolton, Stop playing with the Vaginas."

I rolled my eyes. "alright Mother." Gabs laughed and gave me a kiss.

A couple minutes later the doctor walked in. He checked to make sure everything was alright down there. He made her pee in a cup and confirmed her pregnancy. She was 7 weeks along. We went to radiology and got an ultrasound. The baby looked like a little dot on the screen. Gabriella was beaming the whole time. She asked the doctor so many questions.

"Alright babe, I think he answered enough questions." I covered her mouth with my hand.

She threw my hand away from her. "I am so sorry doc, I'm just curious."

He smiled. "Don't worry about it Gabi. I'll fax your records to your doctors back home."

She nodded. "Alright. Thank you Dr. Dubois."

Gabi got dressed and we got pictures of our little cherry and got 3 framed. I was so happy, I couldn't wait to see my baby. I knew it was going to be beautiful. I put money into a savings account for the baby, hopefully it would collect interest. Gabi thought it would be a good idea. I also had a separate savings for a house, from when we first got together. We were ready to start our new lives. Gabriella just had to graduate first. I knew she had no idea about the ring and I was happy, she deserves a good surprise.

A week went by and it was finally Christmas. We went shopping the week before and bought everybody a little something. We were at Gabi's Grandma and Grandpas' house all day. When it was time to open presents everybody was excited. Gabs had the 3 pictures wrapped and hidden, cause that's what mom, her parents and her grandparents would open last. Everybody finished opening presents and started cleaning up, I went and got the pictures.

"Wait!" Gabi said and everybody stopped and sat back down. "I forgot I have a couple more presents to give."

I walked over to her. "I got them." I walked over to Grandma and Grandpa. "One for you." I handed one to my mom. "One for you." I walked over to Gabi's parents. "One for Mr. and Mrs. Montez."

"Y'all can open them at the same time." Gabi beamed from next to me and I wrapped an arm around her.

We watched them open the presents. "What is this?" Grandma asked.

"I-Is this an ultrasound?" My mom asked, breathlessly.

"Gabriella?" Gabi's mom looked up at us with her jaw ajar.

"Last week I found out I was pregnant." Gabi said nervously. She put her hands on her stomach protectively. "I'm due on August 8th."

"No Way!" Sharpay said over enthusiastically.

My mom and Gabi's mom started crying. Grandma and Grandpa came over and hugged us, they were very happy for us. Larry shook my hand, congratulating me. Gabriella had a bad look on her face and started crying. "You guys don't like it?" She sobbed out "You guys hate me don't you?" She took off up the stairs.

I ran after her and founder her laying on the bed sobbing. I laid down next to her and rubbed her back slowly. She hugged me tightly and I wipes the tears from her face. She finally managed to calm down. I kissed her forehead gently. "They don't hate you baby." I said quietly.

"I know." She replied. "It's the hormones, everything seems worse than it actually is."

I chuckled. "It's alright baby."

She sent be a death glare. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because I love you." I ran my fingers down her cheek gently.

She buried her face into my chest. "I love you too." She closed her eyes and we laid there quietly for a moment. There was a knock on the door and Gab's mom came inside and sat down.

"Gabi, baby, We don't hate you." She said quietly, stroking her daughters hair.

Gabi moved away from me and looked up at her mother. "I know.. I just don't know why I'm crying." She said with slight a chuckle.

"I was just like that when I was pregnant with Troy." Mom said coming in and sitting next me. "Very emotional." She rubbed the top of my head.

"We were not expecting that." Gabi's Dad said standing in the doorway. We all turned his attention to him. "But we are happy for you guys. We will support you no matter what." He smiled at Gabi.

"We love y'all, you know that." Gabi's mom said.

"We love you too" Gabi said as everybody encircled her in a group hug.

After Christmas the baby was all everyone talked about, I could see Gabriella getting irritated with it. But put a smile on cause everybody was so happy for us. We stayed past new year and went home a couple days after.

* * *

**Don't forget to review :)**


	7. Puns and Proposal

**Gabriella's POV**

I was surprisingly happy to be home and away from the family. I love them to death, I really do but all they talk about is the baby. It doesn't even look like anything yet, I'm only like 8 weeks. Maybe it was the hormones. I was grumpy all the time now it seems, poor Troy has to put up with me all the time. I wouldn't carry anyone else's baby but his, believe me. When I came back to school I had to tell coach I was pregnant and unable to play. I lost most of my scholarship and I had to pay out of pocket. I wasn't so happy about that. My softball girls supported me though, they were so happy for me and Troy.

My 22nd birthday came and past, it was nothing special, all I got was diapers and baby clothes. I didn't mind though, it was nice to have something. Since I didn't have softball I spent most of my time at home, thankfully Troy can work from home. He kept me company as I studied. We decided we would start talking about names until we knew the sex. I was most looking forward to that right now.

Today I had a doctor appointment to see how baby is doing. Troy was coming along with me. "Troy? Are you ready?" I asked him, walking out of the bedroom.

"Yeah.." He said like he was distracted. "I'm just finishing up."

I sighed impatiently and ran a hand over my stomach. "Let's go. We are going to be late Troy."

He closed his laptop. "Alright, let's go."

We went to the doctors, he wanted to check me because we were in New Mexico. He said everything is going fine, just take vitamins and eat healthy. We went and got something to eat after we left. I was smiling so big, our baby was officially a fetus now, I got more excited everyday. Troy watched me just sitting there, smiling like I was crazy.

"You're so funny." He said with an amused look on his face.

"What?" I said defensively. "I'm happy. Sue me."

He chuckled. "I know you are baby. I'm happy too, and I love a happy Gabi"

"Me too." I looked up at him. "Have you decided if your are going to tell your dad?" I bit my lip. I knew it was still a sore subject.

He nodded. "I'm going to call him and tell him tonight."

"He's going to be so excited for his first grandchild" I smiled a little bit.

"Not like he is going to visit or anything." He said bitterly.

I put my hand on him. "You never know babe, He might surprise you."

He sighed. I knew he was getting irritated. "Anyways. Are you excited that you are going to graduate in less than four months?" He asked me, finally cracking a smile.

I nodded. "I am so tired of school. I just want to work."

"How did people at the clinic take the news?" He asked me.

"They were excited for us." I played with my straw before I took a sip of water. "They even said after the baby is born that they can give me a weekend job."

"Do you think you'll take it?" He asked me.

I shrugged. I had no idea to be honest. "Don't know yet. We have to talk about if we were staying here or not."

"Well we have to stay here for a while…" He said trailing off into thought.

We finished lunch and went back home. I kissed Troy as we walked in the door. He wrapped his arms around me. I ran my hands down his chest. I don't know what's gotten into me. This pregnancy was making me crazy.

He pulled back and smiled at me. "Stop trying to seduce me, I have work to do."

I pouted. "Take a nap with me then?"

He sighed. "alright, we've got an hour."

When I woke up Troy was gone, I could hear him tapping away on the computer. I could hear the TV so I knew Sharpay was home too. I didn't feel like getting up. I felt like I was going to throw up, but nothing came out, I turned over and tried to go back to sleep. I laid on my back and ran my hands over my tummy, I could tell it was a little bigger. I had 28 weeks left until I can get to see my baby. I thought about names, maybe David for a boy, or Victoria for a girl.

"Hey, you're up" Troy said, walking in the room.

"I felt nauseous again." I closed my eyes.

"My poor baby." He said placing a kiss on my stomach.

"28 more weeks." I reminded him.

He just smiled at me. "Watch it will come before you know it."

* * *

We waited until I was 20 weeks to find out the sex of the baby, I was glad the sickness was over, I was just getting a belly now. We had the ultrasound today, all of the family were taking bets. 5 for boy and 4 for girl so far. Me and Troy think it's a boy. We had to see to find out. I rubbed my belly on the way to the doctors. I had 2 more months until graduation and the baby was still due august. Sharpay and Zeke went with us to the appointment since they were with us. We went in to the radiology department and I got called in first.

After I got checked out Troy went to get Sharpay and Zeke. "So the baby looks healthy and is going well?" I asked the ultrasound tech Kayla.

"Yes, it is perfectly healthy Gabi." She said, moving the device along my stomach.

I looked at the screen. "Is the baby in a good position to see the gender?" I tucked my shirt under my chest.

"It's in perfect position, waiting for it's daddy." Kayla said smiling.

"Alright, we are here." Troy said sitting down next to me.

Sharpay and Zeke stood next to him. "Can we hear the heartbeat first? I've never heard one before." Sharpay said excitedly looking at the screen. Kayla positioned the device to hear the strong heartbeat.

They looked amazed at the screen. "That is so cool." Zeke murmured.

"I can not wait to have babies." Sharpay squealed.

Zeke looked at her. "I think we can wait a little longer."

Troy and I chuckled at them. "Ready to find out?" Kayla said, looking at Troy and I.

I nodded at her and rubbed Troy's hand. "I'm getting impatient." He admitted.

"Alright." Kayla laughed. She moved the device over and looked up at the screen. She pointed. "Those are the legs and that is… Well you know what that is." She held it there taking pictures. "You are having a baby boy."

I started crying and Troy just looked at me with a big smile on his face. The nurse got me cleaned up and walked out to get the pictures. Troy just looked at me. I knew he was so happy, just like I was. We were so blessed. I pulled him close to me and kissed his lips gently.

Once we got to the car I called my mom and dad. They were so excited to hear it was a boy. Troy called his mom and told her, she was excited and happy as well. Then everyone started asking about names. We really didn't even talk about it yet. I guess it was next on our list.

"Please name him Thomas." Sharpay said when we got home.

"Why?" I giggled and asked her. "Why Thomas?"

"So his middle name can be Jefferson." Sharpay said laughing.

Troy rolled his eyes. "You are worse than Gabi and her bad jokes."

"Hey!" I took offense.

"Or you can name him Adam.. Or Lincoln, or Washington." Zeke said smirking.

Troy looked at us. "What is up with all the president names?"

"I don't know." Sharpay said laughing. "Ask you mother!"

"Alright, alright." I said breaking this up. "We will figure this out."

* * *

**Troy's POV**

The week of Gabriella, Sharpay and Zeke's graduation , Gabi's parents and grandparents came down. She was 28 weeks pregnant and getting bigger everyday, We could feel him kick and move, which was so cool. We hadn't decided on a name yet, Gabi liked David Jefferson or Daniel Jefferson, after her dad and me. I didn't mind but David Jefferson Bolton sounded good. Gabi's parents stayed at a hotel near the school, since we didn't even have enough room for 4 and a half of us. We hung out at the hotel with them most of the time.

I wanted to ask Gabs' dad for permission to marry her, since I was proposing at graduation. So I was going to show him where I worked and ask him there. I was closer with Gabi's dad than my own. He did care more. I hadn't heard from my dad since I told him we were having a kid. When we got to the office I took him upstairs to my office, we sat down and were talking about business stuff, what I do exactly.

"Nice office you've got here son." Daniel Montez said, sitting in my chair. "You should franchise in Amarillo. God knows we have enough room up there."

"I was thinking about it." I said, he just shrugged. "Mr. Montez, I have to ask you a question."

"Sure son." He said back and watched me.

I sat down, getting nervous. "Gabriella and I have been together for almost 5 years now, and I can't imagine myself with anybody else. She is everything I dreamed of in a woman and so much more. She is the mother of my soon to be born son." I heard him sigh. "I know you might think that I'm just saying this because she's pregnant, but I'm not, I knew from the first time I spoke to your daughter I wanted to marry her. And I would be honored to have your blessing to marry her."

He rubbed his face with his hands. "I knew this was commin' sooner or later… son I couldn't imagine my baby girl with anybody else but you. You are already part of my family, Sarah and I love you like your our own son. I give you my blessin' to marry Gabriella."

I was so happy that Mr. M had given me his blessing, all I had to do now is wait for her graduation day. I knew exactly what I was going to do. That day when I got back home I told Gabs we should name him David Jefferson so we decided on that name. Before I knew it today was the day, I got the ring out of Zeke's drawer and put it in my pocket. They had already left to the practice before the ceremony. I was just leaving to pick up the parents and grandparents.

Once we got there we sat down the closest we could to the front. I sat next to Gabi's mom and grandma. They knew I was planning to propose today, I showed them the ring and they loved it. The ceremony began and when we heard their names we all cheered proudly. After it was over we walked down to the area where the graduates were.

I found Gabriella and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm so proud of you baby, David is too."

She smiled at me. "I couldn't have done it without you babe."

"I love you" I leaned in to kiss her lips. She ran a hand through my hair.

"I love you too." She mumbled against my lips.

"There is my baby girl!" Sarah, Gabi's mom, shrieked. We immediately pulled apart.

She gave her mom a hug. "Hey mom."

She kissed the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you Gabi."

"We did it!" Sharpay came running over to us shrieking.

After the ceremony, the hugs, pictures and tears, we went to a restaurant down the street and got dinner. We had a huge table and a lot of people who showed up.

After dinner when we were all just chatting I stood up. "Excuse me," They all turned their attention to me. "Firstly, I'd like to make a toast to the graduates who worked hard to graduate today." Everybody clapped and then they quieted down again. I looked at Gab. "Babe, stand up."

She stood up. "Are we going to tell them?" I nodded. "Okay." She smiled at me, holding my hand.

"The next announcement is that we are having a boy which most of you know, and we decided on a name. David Jefferson Bolton." I announced. Everybody cooed about how it was such a cute name. Gabi started to sit down. "Wait babe, I have only one more."

She smiled at me. "Alright."

"The third announcement is to you, Gabriella Noelle Montez" I turned to her and she looked at me. "Gabi, from the first time I met you 8 years ago and to this day, you have been the only person I've wanted to spend the rest of my life with. After we broke up I worked harder than ever for a chance that one day I might possibly be able to find you" I turned to her and laced our fingers together. "Every time somebody even mentioned Texas or Albuquerque in that period we broke up, I was ready to fall apart. Because Texas was you. No matter what else happened to me, losing you was the worst thing that ever happened to me. When I saw you walking up sophomore year on the Stanford campus I knew god answered my prayers and I had another chance to win back the only person I've ever loved. It's unexplainable how much I love you." I got down on one knee and put out the ring I had bought her. I looked up at her and she was already crying. "Will you marry me?"

I looked around and everybody was in tears, including Gabriella. She had tears streaming down her face. I got kind of scared when she didn't answer right away, then she broke into the biggest smile and nodded. "Yes, Troy. I'll marry you"

I smiled up at her and wrapped my arms around her tightly leaning in and kissed her, we heard the whole restaurant clapping. I slid the ring on her finger. She looked at the ring and told me how beautiful it was and how it must of cost a fortune. I just laughed and kissed her lips slowly. I rubbed her belly and felt David kick my hand. I leaned down and kissed her baby bump.

After we were finished at the restaurant Gabs and I went back to the apartment, she was exhausted. We changed and got into bed. "Did you plan that?" She asked me, cuddling up to me.

I nodded. "Remember I told you that I was going to propose at graduation?"

She giggled. "Daddy told me before we left that you asked him if you could propose to me." I nodded. "That was sweet of you. They love you."

I smiled. "I love them too."

She laid her head against my chest and rubbed her baby bump. She did it now without even noticing, especially when she's thinking. "I want to move back to Texas after the baby is born." She looked over at me.

"I was thinking about running the idea across my boss." She looked at me confused. "Branching out to Amarillo."

She kissed my chest then paused. "He's kicking. Feel." She placed my hands on her baby bump and I felt my son kick my hand.

I laid her back against the bed and scooted down so that my face was level with her stomach. I lifted her shirt up and gave her swollen stomach a gentle kiss. She ran her fingers through my hair. I whispered to her belly. "Hey David, It's Dad. Your mommy and I can't wait to meet you. I'm going to teach you how to play football and your papa is going to teach you how to play baseball."

Gabi smiled at me and pulled me up to press her lips against mine. I laid down next to her and couldn't help but watch her as she started to fall asleep. I could believe I was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world.

The next day we talked about the wedding. We didn't want anything big, we decided to get married June 27th, our anniversary. Which meant we had a little over a month to get everything set up. Gabi and Sharpay were looking at wedding dresses. They told me nothing spectacular because she's pregnant but you know girls. We weren't going to have a big wedding party, I was just going to have Chad up there, he was my best man.

* * *

**This series ends at 9. it takes leaps of time after this chapter. after i'm done with this i'll try to finish TGML until i start something new. Don't forget to review :)**


	8. Wedding and a party

**Gabriella's POV**

Shar and I were at the bridal shop, looking for a wedding dress. I was a little over whelmed because I was pregnant and I couldn't fit into my normal size. I was only going to get bigger. Sharpay was my maid of honor so she was looking for a dress for herself. I found some dresses that I liked. I picked a long white gown, with a little sparkle at the top. I let her pick her own dress, because she was the one that was wearing it not me. She picked a light pink dress with a black ribbon under the boobs. It was gorgeous on her. We got our dresses and went back home. We kept our dresses in Sharpay's closet. I didn't want Troy to see them until the wedding day.

I walked over to Troy who was sitting down on the couch. I sat in his lap and he smiled up at me. "Hey baby." I gave him a kiss.

He returned the kiss. I sat next to him and put my legs in his lap. He ran his fingers up and down my legs slowly. "Hello Beautiful. I see dress shopping was a success."

I nodded and pressed on my belly. It felt like David was trying to stand on my bladder. "We are all set to go." He watched my hands try to move the baby inside my belly.

He looked up at me. "Chad called. He and Tay are coming over here in a couple of days."

"Oh yeah?" David finally moved and kicked where my hands were pushing on him. I giggled to myself.

He smiled at me. "Yep, we are getting fitted for our tux's"

"You are going to look so handsome in your tux." I played with the hair on the back of his neck. "We still need to find a place."

"I know, I was looking at the lake or the golf course down the street." He rested his head against my growing boobs. I caught him staring all the time.

"The lake would be nice." I thought out loud.

"It's going to be hot as hell though." He brushed his fingers against my bare knee. "We should have it inside."

I sighed, "We'll figure something out." My stomach grumbled loudly. I put my hand over it. "I guess we're hungry." I giggled and pushed his head off my boob and got up. I walked into the kitchen and pulled Greek yogurt out of the refrigerator. I craved plain Greek yogurt. Troy couldn't stand it; he hates yogurt. He took it out of my hand and back into the fridge. "Hey!"

Troy chuckled and stood in front of the fridge. "I'm going to make you real food. What do you want?"

"Pasta!" I said as my stomach grumbled again.

"Pasta it is." He said looking into the cabinets.

* * *

That weekend Chad and Troy came down here, We hadn't seen them for a while, they were staying with us at the apartment. It was like a big sleepover. Chad and Troy went to get their tuxes, Zeke was at work. We decided to have a girls day we went out and got manicures and pedicures.

I saw some of my old teammates at the restaurant we went to after we were finished, I walked over to them. "Gabi!" Angie said as I walked over. She was a pitcher, small but ruthless, especially when it comes to softball.

"Hey Ang, Hey Em." I smiled at them. They got up and gave me big hugs. They offered me a seat.

"How have you been?" Emily asked me as I sat down.

I missed them . "I've been great. Very pregnant as you see." I rubbed my stomach.

"We were devastated when we lost you." Emily said with a pout.

"I know. I missed you guys so much. I hated not being able to go with you guys to games and stuff." I sighed. "I miss softball."

Angie nodded. "What are you having?"

I smiled at them when they brought up the baby. "A little boy in August"

Angie had a huge smile on her face. "How cute! What's his name?"

"David Jefferson." They gave me a weird look. "Troy's middle name is Jefferson." I explained and they understood.

"How are you and Troy?" Emily asked me with a smile. "Seems like yesterday we were at… where were we? Stanford? And you were making out in the airport." She laughed.

"Right?" I agreed. I smiled and put my left hand on my stomach revealing the ring Troy bought me. "We're great. We got engaged and getting married in June. I want all of you to come!"

"We'd love to come Gab! How exciting!" Angie said reaching for my hand to take a look at the ring. "It's beautiful." Emily nodded in agreement.

"We are so happy for you Tex." Emily said. I smiled at the old nickname she gave me when I first got there. Tex- short for Texas, they thought my twang was the cutest thing.

"I really missed you guys" I admitted standing up "I have to go or else I'll pee all over myself."

They laughed and each gave me another hug. "We have to get the team back together sometime."

"Of course, Let me know." I pushed the chair in. "See y'all later." I walked back to the table and I was tearing up a little bit. I missed my team, I missed softball. I wiped my eyes and met up with Taylor and Sharpay.

* * *

The guys beat us home. We opened the door. "I think you should do it." I heard Chad say as I started walking over.

"You think who should do what?" I asked and they all looked at me.

"We think Troy should start his own company." Zeke explained to us.

"Not right now." Troy said. He looked at me as I sat in between him and Chad. "Maybe in a couple of years."

"What would you do? Or make?" I asked, leaning against Chad, putting my feet on Troy. They were a little sore.

"We could figure something out. I have an engineering degree." Chad said.

"I took business marketing and a couple of classes on entrepreneurship." Zeke said. "I can help too."

"I can handle the legal stuff." Sharpay said. "I have a couple years of law school ahead of me though."

"That's not a bad idea Troy." I said looking at him.

He gave me a small smile. "Maybe in a couple of year."

I got up and sat on his lap, giving him a kiss. Troy always had big plans, I love going along for the ride and I know David will be proud of him. I ran a hand across my belly. Troy wrapped his arms around me, putting a hand on my belly. We then started talking about the wedding, We finally found a place, a little church on the other side of town. It looked perfect from pictures. We had everything ready, all we had to do was wait another month.

I only had 10 more weeks left until the baby was born, and only 21 more days until I got married. We were looking at houses in Arizona and Texas. We didn't have enough room in our little apartment for a baby. We found a 2 bedroom house closer to Troy's work and we decided to rent. Since we left most of the stuff there for Sharpay and Zeke, we only had our stuff to pack up. Lucy and Larry were coming down to help us move. We found furniture we liked and started moving in little by little. We bought the baby a lot of things.

Once we got settled in I decided to fix up the babies room, well I did what I could since I was pregnant. We only had a couple days before the wedding. I called and double checked everything was ready. We decided we would have people over after the wedding, kind of like a house warming/wedding reception. I got weary with my pregnancy, I knew I had a little over a month left but I was fat and tired and bored of being home alone all the time. Sharpay came over when she didn't have work, Zeke even came over too. He was always making me something to eat. He had some phenomenal cooking skills. Troy's work was having some type of crisis for the past couple weeks so he had to be there instead of working from home like he usually did.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

This is it, today was the big day. Gab and I would be married by the end of the night. It feels like I've been waiting forever for this. Last night Chad, Zeke, and I stayed at the house while the girls stayed at the apartment. I didn't really want to have a party. We just hung out and played video games.

Today, we got ready at the house and headed off to the church. I made sure everything was perfect for Gabriella. I greeted everybody as people came in. Mostly family a couple friends. My Dad and his new girlfriend came, which surprised me.

"Hey son, you look nice." My father gave me a smile and I shook his hand.

"Dad, I'm surprised you came." I admitted.

He just smiled at me. "I wasn't sure if you wanted me to come but Gabi convinced it would be alright, she is a great girl son."

I nodded. "She is. Speaking of great girls, who is this?" I asked turning on the Bolton charm.

The lady next to him smiled and my dad looked at her. "This is my girlfriend Melanie. Hun, This is my son Troy."

"I've heard so much about you. He never stops talking about you." She smiled. "He is very proud of you Troy."

I smiled at them politely. "I'm glad you came" I admitted. "It's nice to meet you Melanie, please have a seat anywhere you'd like"

They walked in and were looking for a seat. I said hi to the next people who came in. Sharpay came walking up to me in a pink dress. I don't know how she convinced Gabi to let her wear pink. "We arrived. Everything looks fabulous." She said smiling then touching her blonde hair that was pulled up.

"Thank you. You look great. How'd you convince Gabi to let you wear pink?" I chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "She told me I can pick out my own dress thank you very much." She said sarcastically. She looked inside and mumbled loudly. "Everybody should be here."

"Yeah, it looks like everybody." I agreed.

She turned back to me. "Well go get ready. I'll let the late people in. Gabi's almost ready." She gave me a smile. "She is so excited."

"I am too." I said as a wide smile grew on my face. "Thank you for everything Sharp." I gave her a quick friendly kiss on the cheek. I walked up the isle and waved Chad over, who was talking to Taylor.

He came over and stood beside me. "This is it my man" He murmured.

I nodded. "It's the beginning of the rest of my life."

"I'm happy for you bro. It's crazy to think one summer lead to all of this." Chad said with a smile. We looked out at all the people who were talking.

"It is." I agreed.

I turned my attention to the doors that opened, a couple people snuck in and sat in the back. I looked at my mom who was looking up at me. She gave me a smile. I smiled back at her. Everybody suddenly got quiet. I looked down at my shoes when I heard the doors open. This is it. I looked up and saw Sharpay walking down the aisle, she stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed a little, shaking my head.

She got on the steps and the doors opened again. Gabriella walked gracefully down the aisle. She had Cam on one side and her dad on the other. I saw her smiling at me. She looked absolutely beautiful in her gown, which proudly showed off her baby bump. When she got up to me she hugged her dad and her brother and He put her hand in mine. I helped her up. I rubbed my thumbs over the top of her hands. The pastor started talking to us and to everybody. But as always Gabi and I were in our own little world.

"Hi" She said quietly, biting her bottom lip.

"You look amazing." I said quietly back to her.

She smiled bigger. "You look amazing too."

The ceremony was quick, which was a good thing because it got a bit warm in the church. When I was told, I leaned down and kissed Gabriella's lips. Everybody clapped and I rubbed her belly. We walked back down the aisle and thanked everybody as they were walking out. We invited them to come round our new house for a little party.

We walked out and got into the car and drove away waving at everybody. We drove down the street to the lake by our house and we sat in the car for a little bit. We both took a deep breath and let it out at the same time. This caused us to start laughing.

"That was everything I expected and so much more." Gabriella said. She leaned toward me giving me another kiss.

I wrapped my arm around her and smiled down as I spoke. "You and Sharpay did a fantastic job."

She nodded. "If she wasn't trying to become a lawyer then we would be one successful wedding designer." Gabi said.

I leaned over and kissed her neck . "You look so sexy in your wedding dress."

She shook her head and sighed. "I look like a snowman."

I laughed and kissed her lips. "You do not."

"It's so true." She said moving away from me. "That's why your laughing."

I chuckled. "Oh shush baby." I pulled her over and gave her a kiss. I buried my face in her neck.

She leaned her head against mine. "I'm so happy"

"Me too." I gave her neck a light kiss. "How does it feel to be married Mrs. Gabriella Noelle Bolton?"

"Fabulous, my husband." She gave me a kiss. "Troy Jefferson Bolton."

"Promise me, we will never name out kid after a president." I said chuckling.

She giggled. "Why not? A Little Washington Bolton would be cute!" She giggled more. "What about middle names? It could be a family thing."

"What about the girls we have what names would we use for them?" I asked her with a smirk.

"There is Madison.. Or Monroe…McKinley…" I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "Reagan… Kennedy"

"How do you know this?" I asked. I looked at her with a shocked expression.

She blushed and giggled shyly. "I was a geek in high school… When I got back after the summer I spent with you I had an infatuation with presidents…" She admitted and blushed.

I smiled at her. "You are so weird baby. I love you so much." I gave her a firm kiss. She smiled into the kiss. We started making out until we got interrupted by a text message from Sharpay asking us where we were.

Gabriella sighed and texted her back, telling her we were on our way. I turned on the car and started driving home. We parked and got out, I wrapped my arm around her and we walked in the door. Everybody clapped and I could tell they were starting to get a little buzz. Gabi and I were the only sober ones by the end of the night. We had some people crash downstairs, some went home, Gabi and I went to sleep in the bed while the party was dying down.

I got up early, leaving Gabs asleep in the bed. I walked over people getting to the kitchen. The place was a little messy. I made some coffee. It looks like I would be needing to make a lot of coffee. I started on breakfast for about 10 people. One by one people started waking up. Gabi was the first.

"Good morning baby" I said giving her a kiss.

She smiled. "Good morning husband. Looks like us Bolton's know how to throw party" She giggled and sat down at the island.

"Got that right." I said chuckling.

"What are you making?" She asked looking over to the stove.

I smiled at her. "Breakfast for everybody." I turned back to the food I was making.

"Ugh" I heard a groan from behind me. "Coffee" I turned to see Sharpay walk over to me.

I laughed. "It's almost ready Shar."

"Last night was crazy." Zeke said, following Sharpay.

"Looks like it." Gabs said giggling from the island.

I yawned. "What happened after we went upstairs?"

"I don't even remember…" Sharpay said sitting down next to Gabi. "I'll clean up after 2 Aspirin, some breakfast and 3 cups of coffee."

I saw somebody walking in. Kylie, my cousin from my mom's side, was holding her head. She put her forehead on the counter. "How am I functioning right now?" Kylie said.

"Are you even old enough to drink legally?" I chuckled.

She looked up and smiled at me. "Of course not." She giggled quietly.

"Did Chad leave?" I asked.

"No, Him and Taylor are in the baby's room." Kylie said "Lucas is lost though."

"Lucas?" Gabi asked.

"Kylie's brother" I explained to her.

"Oh!" She came to realization. "Sorry. Since I got pregnant I've had short term memory loss." She giggled.

Kylie smiled. 'It's okay." She gave Gabi a hug. "Welcome to the family." Kylie walked away.

Gabi smiled over at me. "She seems sweet."

"She was a devil until her friend past away" I said. She frowned a little bit. "Its been two years now. Mom tells me all the family stories."

She broke out into a smile. "Aw! Momma taught you how to gossip."

I rolled my eyes and got back to what I was doing.

* * *

**Hey y'all. It's almost the last chapter. I am almost done with TGML, which is good also. If only i could be this productive with school work. In this chapter there is a refrence from another story. Bonus points to anybody who guesses right! I originally wrote a couple stories that coinsided with eachother and this happened to be one of them. One more chapter!**

**Don't forget to Review :)**


	9. It'll always be you

_"Texas was you,_  
_It'll always be you"_

-Jason Aldean

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I announced coffee was ready once it was gone, I started another pot. I fed the people that were awake then started cooking again. Gabriella was waking up people, telling them to eat. We literally went through a whole bottle of aspirin. Most of the people left, Sharpay was feeling much better and started cleaning. By 3 in the afternoon everybody was gone I collapsed on the couch, Gabi sat next to me.

"I'm exhausted… Too many hung over family members." I said, leaning against Gab.

She giggled. "I don't even know where all that alcohol came from."

"At least 5 people brought a bottle of something." I said laughing. Gabi ran her fingers through my hair.

She sighed in content. "Thank god for Shar and Zeke. I would have died an hour into cleaning the house." She rubbed her baby bump.

I nodded. "The house is all clean now."

She yawned. "Lets go take a nap." She got up and I got up after her. We walked upstairs and cuddled up in our bed. I rubbed her belly and she fell asleep quickly. I closed my eyes and fell asleep as well.

It felt like minutes later Gabi shook me awake. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Troy, get up, we are going to be late!"

I looked at her confused. "What?"

"Dinner with the parents!" She said pulling off the covers.

"I don't want to go" I whined and put my face in the pillow.

"I don't want to either Troy. We have no choice. Get ready." She said smacking my butt hard. She was very lucky she was pregnant.

I got up and jumped in the shower. I got dressed and we drove over there, I felt the bags under my eyes, I wasn't looking forward to socializing. I laced my fingers in between hers as I drove. She rubbed the back of my neck. We parked and got out the car.

We walked in and sat down next to my mom. "Oh honey you look terrible."

"Thanks mom." I said sarcastically.

"We had like 15 people on the floor this morning. Troy fed them all he made like 10 pots of coffee." Gabi said, rubbing my hand.

"Such a sweetheart" Sarah Montez said, smiling over at me.

"Do you feel any different?" Mr. Montez asked me. Literally everybody asked us this all night last night.

Gabi shook her head. "Nope. But now he is stuck with me forever." She smiled over at me.

I smiled over at Gabi. "I don't have a problem with that."

"Sorry we're late. We got lost." I turned to see my dad walk in with Melanie on his arm.

"Jack was always bad with directions." Mom said from beside me.

"Funny Lucky." Dad replied. He and Melanie sat down.

"I didn't know you guys were coming." I looked at Gabi and she shrugged. I looked at my mom and she smiled.

"Oh, we didn't impose did we?" Melanie said, looking hurt.

"No not at all. We are all family now. It would be great to get to know each other right?" Mom said, looking around the table with a chipper smile.

"Oh lord." I said under my breath.

Gabi punched me in the leg under the table causing me to jump. The table rattled. Gabi and I smiled, making it look like everything was okay. "So did y'all order yet?" Gabi asked.

We barely got through dinner. We relived all the horrifying childhood memories. Gabriella and I couldn't wait to get out of there. Once we were finished talking, me and Gabi booked it. We jumped in the car and drove home. We walked upstairs and changed.

"Thank god that's over." I said collapsing on the bed.

"You're telling me" Gabi pulled off her bra from under her shirt and threw it on the floor.

"I was ready to leave after the peanut butter story." I shuddered in thought.

She laid down in bed and cuddled up to me. "Why do they do that? Why?"

I shrugged. "I just don't know."

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

We had been married for a month now and I had 3 weeks before the baby was due. I was so ready to have him out. Troy finished the baby's room which looked great. He started working on his franchise over to Amarillo. The company had approved and he was still going to be vice-president, but he got the responsibility of handling everything . He had a lot on his plate but I'm glad he got to work from home. Good thing too. Two weeks later I was cleaning the kitchen counter and I felt a rush of water run down my leg. I've been cramping all week but I didn't think anything of it.

"Troy" I called out. I heard nothing. "TROY JEFFERSON." I yelled.

"What Gabi? I'm on the phone." He came into the kitchen, holding his hand over the phone.

I stared at him blankly. "Well put them on hold because I'm in labor and my water just broke." I hissed at him.

His eyes bugged out. "What?" He put the phone back to his ear. "Len I'm going to have to call you back I'm having a baby!"

Troy was freaking out, looking for the hospital bag. I told him it was upstairs in the babies room. I got the keys and walked to the car. I got in and waited for Troy who came running out with four different bags, he jumped in the car.

"Troy! We're staying for a couple of days not a weeks vacation!" I said sighing.

"We can never be too prepared." He argued.

I rolled my eyes and put my head in my hand. "Jesus, Troy. Just drive."

I held the handle of the car as my stomach started to contract. I breathed slowly, which made Troy drive faster. When we got there he ran in and got me a wheelchair. I got out before he came back and took the bags out of the car, I walked halfway to the doors when Troy made me sit down. I sat there with an annoyed expression on my face, He rolled me to the elevator and we checked in.

By the time I got checked and settled into the room my contractions were much worse. Troy called all the family and I laid there in pain. I tried to stay calm but I couldn't take the pain. The nurse couldn't check how far I was dilated because my water broke. Then they finally gave me an epidural. I was okay after then. I was at the hospital for two hours now they finally checked me. I was 8 cm dilated. I sighed. 2 more left.

Troy was sitting next to me fidgeting with his phone. "What is wrong with you?" I asked him.

He looked up at me. "I'm scared, excited, extremely nervous. I need to call the office."

"Go call the office then." I said in a 'duh' tone.

He frowned a bit. "I don't want to miss anything."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll hold him in until you get back."

"But-" He protested.

"Go" I pointed toward the door.

He bolted out the room and I laid back tried to relax. I closed my eyes, I fell asleep for a minute. I woke up when the nurse came back in and asked me how I was doing . I was feeling pressure, but I was waiting until Troy came back. I asked if they could go get him.

I closed my eyes again and woke up when I heard Troy's voice. "What did I miss? What happened?" He sounded out of breath.

"nothing." I said looking at him. "I feel like I have to shit."

He looked at me confused. "Alright.."

"I need to push, go get the nurse." I said.

He shot up and mumbled something as he ran out the room. When the nurse came back she immediately got the room ready for the baby, The doctor came in a short while later. They told me to push. I pushed as hard as I could for another hour. Then finally on July 31st at 6:15 pm, David Jefferson Bolton was born. I don't think I've seen anything more perfect than him. Troy was crying when he was born, I let him hold him first. I watched my boys bond. I was the happiest person in the world at that moment.

He handed him over to me. I stared at him. "He looks like you."

"He's beautiful." Troy sat down on the bed next to me.

"I can't believe we made him." I mumbled.

"I love you." Troy said looking at me.

I smiled at him. "I love you too Troy." He leaned over and gave me a gentle kiss.

I ran my finger over his little head and held his little hand. I fell in love with my little man. I handed him back to Troy. I laid back, my eyelids were drooping. I could heard Troy talking to our son. I fell asleep to Tory's Voice. I woke up a couple hours later. I was getting the feeling back in my legs, my pelvis hurt, badly. I sat up and looked over at my little boy sleeping next to me. My husband was gone though, I pressed the nurse button.

My nurse came in, I told her I was hungry and she brought me in some food. I ate it but it didn't taste that great. Once I was done, David woke up. A nurse came in and taught me how to breast feed, my boobs were a little sore but he latched right on. Troy walked in when I was switching sides.

Troy walked over to me and gave me a kiss. "Good morning baby."

I smiled. "I was hungry. Where'd you go?"

He ran his fingers over David's head. "I was on the phone, sending pictures and answering non-stop phone calls from family congratulating us."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, looking down at my son.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" He put a hand on my unshaven leg.

"Tired, sore, fat.. Ow, David, you're hurting mommy." I fixed him and he started eating again.

Troy winced. "Does that really hurt?"

I nodded. "They're sore. It feels like this." I leaned over and pinched his nipple hard.

"Ow Gab!" He put his hand over his chest. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hospital food sucks. Can you get me some real food?" I gave him a big smile.

"what do you want?" He asked me.

I shrugged. "Anything, surprise me."

He chuckled. "Alright." He leaned down and kissed my lips. "I love you. I'll be right back."

He laid down and kissed me again and kissed his sons head. Once Dave was finished, I burped him and changed on. Luckily I didn't get peed on. They wanted to give him his first bath but I was waiting for Troy to come back. I went to the bathroom and when I came back out Sharpay was standing over David.

"Hi precious." She ran her finger along his cheek. "I'm your cousin Sharpay I've been waiting for you to come out. You are so handsome."

I smiled and closed the door behind me. She looked up at me. "Hey Shar."

"Hey gabs, he is gorgeous." She said looking back at him.

I got back into bed. "I know. He looks like his daddy."

She nodded. "He does. Can I hold him?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask." I giggled.

I laid back in the bed and watching Sharpay hold David. She was a natural with children. All the kids always wanted her to play with them, she was going to be a great mom one day.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I went and got some food for Gabriella and called the office. I could tell she was getting annoyed with all the business calls. I had to work too, but I called in and told them I would take a week off. They were not happy but I was a new dad and he is my first priority. I drove back to the hospital with the food and brought it up. Sharpay was in the room when I walked in there, Gabriella was laying on the bed.

Gabi looked up at me. "Hey you're back."

"I brought food." I said smiling.

Gabi smiled. "I thought I smelled tacos." We heard her stomach growl.

"I just called the office. I'm taking a week off to spend with you and David." I handed Gabi her bag and she started rummaging through it.

She unwrapped a taco taking a bite. "You didn't have to do that baby."

"I know. I wanted to." I started eating as well.

"I love you." She said with her mouthful, trying not to giggle.

"I love you too." I said with my mouthful as well.

We all ate and I let Gabi take a nap but I had to wake her up again cause David was hungry. Sharpay stayed for a little bit then she left to go pick up Zeke and then come back. After David finished eating the nurse came in to teach us how to bathe him. Once he was clean, we changed him into some baby clothes we brought and he fell back asleep.

A couple months later, everybody got to meet David at thanksgiving. A little while after David turned one The plant was done in Texas and we moved out there. Gabi was happy to be with her family. Mom visited all the time, We bought a bigger house, for our growing family. On David's Second Birthday Gabs announced she was pregnant again. We are hoping for another boy. David is so excited for a little brother or sister. I believe I am the happiest man on earth.

* * *

**The ending wasn't that great. I couldn't find a good way to end it. I'm sorry if i disappointed. I'll probably put a chapter of TGML up later, but we'll see about that. I hope you enjoyed this story. It is one of my absolute favorites. Thank you for reading! Don't forget to review :)**


	10. President's Day

**Here's a little extra chapter. I thought of this the other day and thought it would be cute and funny. But i laugh at my own jokes. Anyways hope you enjoy this little extra chapter. :)**

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"Sweet baby Jesus" I muttered as I slowly made my way up the stairs. Being 8 and a half months pregnant and walking up the stairs was not fun. I was tired, my feet hurt and my husband is not home yet.

"Momma?" A little voice said tiredly next to me.

I looked down at him rubbing his eyes. "Yes David?" We finally got to the top of the stairs and I was out of breath and panting. I can't believe only 3 years ago I was running at least two miles everyday for softball.

"Where's Daddy?" He asked, looking up at me. He held my hand as we walked to the bathroom. I stopped at the closet to grab his favorite tiger hooded towel.

"He should be home soon… It's bath time big guy." I leaned over and turned on the water. I yawned and put my hand in the water, checking the temperature. "Come on get undressed."

"Hi Baby" He said looking at my stomach. I smiled at my son and ran my hand over my big belly. He touched my belly gently. "Baby coming?"

I giggled and shook my head. "Not yet, Soon buddy." He took off his clothes and I helped him carefully into the tub. I grabbed a washcloth and dipped it in the water. I handed it to him and he chewed on it sucking the water out. "Dave. Bath water isn't for drinking."

"Fish!" He grabbed his fish toy and squirted water at me. He started laughing at me and smiled.

"David Jefferson! Do not squirt your momma." He laughed even more, I smiled a him and grabbed the baby soap. I squirted some in my hands and washed his hair as he played. He looked up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes he inherited from his daddy.

"Soap!" He exclaimed then splashed me again. He started babbling as he played. He was the cutest thing ever. He was so excited to be a big brother. We decided to not find out the sex. Troy was busy with work since the big move. I missed him. All I do is sit at home with David, not that I'm complaining. I just missed how it was when he would stay home with me and do work from home. We'd sleep in and just hang out all day. "Mama!"

"Tilt your head back!" I warned him and grabbed the cup. He did as I told and I washed the soap out of his hair. I put some soap on a washcloth and handed it to him. "Wash up." He was becoming very independent. I sat back and watched him, making sure he didn't get hurt. David slipped in the bathtub once. Scared the shit out of me, more so then him actually.

David finished washing himself up and dropped his washcloth. He grabbed the cup filling it up with water. I washed him wash himself off. I giggled quietly. He shook his hair out like a dog, another thing he inhered from Troy. "All done!" He said proudly.

"Good job baby." I grabbed his towel and put the hood on his head. I helped him out of the tub and wrapped the towel around him as I pulled the drain plug.

"Hey big guy" I saw Troy standing against the door looking over at us.

David's head shot up and ran over to him, hugging his legs. "Daddy!"

I sat on the closed toilet bowl lid and stretched my legs out. "Hey" I said quietly.

Troy picked his son up and walked over to me. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. "How is my beautiful wife?"

"Tired, pregnant." I said with a sigh. "How was work?"

He shrugged. "Work was work. I missed you guys."

"Missed you too daddy!" David said hugging his arms around his father. Watching them together always melted my heart.

"Let's go get you dressed." I said finally getting up.

"I got it babe. You just relax" Troy smiled at me. I smiled back at him thankfully. I walked by him, giving his butt a nice squeeze. "Hey!" I heard him call. I giggled and walked into our room and changed into something more comfortable. I rolled on my back on the bed and let out a breath. I felt a cramp in my belly. I closed my eyes trying to ignore it. I felt the baby kick my kidney. I groaned quietly and rubbed my stomach slowly.

The door clicked shut. I opened my eyes and I watched my husband walk into the closet and change his clothes. I closed my eyes again and let out a big yawn. Troy climbed into bed with me. He laid next to me and turned on his side getting comfortable. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Do you want the truth?" I asked him. My hormones were raging. Being pregnant made me crazy. "Or do you want me to butter it up so you can go to sleep?"

His eyes looked at me with a confused look. "The truth." He said wearily. He sat up and looked at me. "What's wrong?" I felt the tears in my eyes.

God damn hormones. " I'm tired and I'm very pregnant. I can't walk up the stairs without getting winded. My back hurts like a bitch. The baby has been kicking like crazy. My boobs are sore. David is getting into everything and it's hard watching him when all I want to do is sleep. My mind is somewhere else. I keep forgetting things. I put my phone in the freezer for 4 hours the other day. FOUR HOURS!" I yelled quietly in emphasis. "My husband leaves at 6 in the morning and doesn't come home until 8 at night. I don't remember the last time we had sex let alone have dinner together as a family. I miss you. I miss Sharpay, and Zeke, and Chad, and Taylor." I started crying then. I tried to wipe my tears as quickly as they fell. "My baby brother is almost in middle school. I feel old. My stomach itches sometimes and I can't see my feet but I'm sure they're big as balloons. And I'm tired."

Troy stared at me for a minute. I knew he had no idea how to respond to that. All I wanted was to have this baby already cause I didn't want to be pregnant any more. He wrapped his arms around me. "Oh baby." He said softly. "I'm sorry." He rubbed my stomach slowly and kissed my cheek. "I miss you too, the baby will come soon."

"Yeah! Then I'll be home alone with two babies all day." I said bitterly pushing his hands away from me. I so wish I could sleep on my side or my stomach. The baby kicked my bladder and I had to pee now. I groaned and got up.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked, looking at me.

"To the fucking bathroom cause I have to piss. Do you want to watch?" I snapped at him then walked to the bathroom. After I washed my hands and I walked back over to the bed. I climbed back in stretched my back again. "I'm sorry. I'm hormonal and psycho." I said calmly.

Troy smiled at me and pulled me closer to him. "I love you. I'm going to spend more time with you and Dave I promise." He kissed my lips gently. "Today was the last day of work until after the baby is born. I've spent so many 12 hour days at the factory."

"I know." I said leaning back against him. "I missed you. I was so horny yesterday I almost called you home for a quickie."

He chuckled. "You should have babe." He said running his fingers through my hair.

I rolled my eyes and yawned. I felt another cramp in my stomach. I turned to Troy. "So Thomas, Your holiday is coming up."

He looked at me confused. "What are you talking about?"

I giggled quietly. "President's day, Troy Jefferson."

Troy rolled his eyes at me. "Please." I giggled ran my fingers along the stubble on his chin. "I'm going to shave soon, don't worry."

I smirked. "It's kind of sexy now" I kissed his shoulder slowly, smirking at him.

"10 minutes ago you almost ripped my head off now you're trying to seduce me." He joked.

I nodded. "Maybe fucking will help me get the baby out." I sat up tiredly. "I miss sleeping."

He chuckled. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I have a big baby in my belly kicking all my organs all day or getting stuck in my ribs." I rubbed my belly. "I can't wait to be skinny again."

He smiled at me and put his face in my neck. "Are we still having 5 kids?"

I raised my eyebrows. "As of right now, Hell no. Ask me in a couple years. My answer might change." He leaned over and kissed my lips gently. "I love you." I whispered quietly.

Troy kissed my lips again. "I love you too beautiful. Come on, let's try to get some sleep." I nodded and got under the covers. Troy wrapped his arm around me and I put my arm under him and leaned my head against his chest. He ran his fingers down my stomach slowly. My eyes shut and I eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I walked out into the cold February morning. I grabbed the newspaper. I walked quickly back into the house and closed the door. Texas was extremely different than California. I was still getting used to the mannerisms and the accents. They weren't as cute as Gabi's though. I walked in the kitchen and sat at the table where my coffee cup was.

"Hey honey." Gabi came down the stairs looking at me. "Good morning." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. Gabi was very tired of being pregnant. I couldn't blame her. I felt bad for spending so much time at work and not enough at home. "I've been thinking about names." She took a seat next to me.

"What are they babe?" I took a sip of my coffee and she watched me.

"For a girl, Reagan Kennedy." She said with a big smile on her face. I shot her a glare. "Just kidding, gosh." I chuckled and put the paper down and looked at her. "For a girl I really do like Reagan. Reagan Lucielle. Like mom."

I shook my head. "I thought we agreed no president names." He looked at me sternly. "Watch. It'll be just my luck and the baby will be born on president's day."

"I have been cramping a lot lately." Gabi said looking at me. My face dropped. She giggled quietly. "So we have to have a president's name. It could be a Bolton thing."

I rolled my eyes. "What about a boy?"

"Pierce Tyler Bolton." She said with a smile.

"See those are nice normal names. Not president's names." I said looking at her. "I like it."

She smiled at me. "Good."

There was thumping down the stairs. I turned to see David in his pajama's. He crawled on my lap. "Hi daddy."

"Good morning buddy." I kissed the top of his head. "Want some breakfast?" David nodded.

Gabi was two steps ahead of me as always and made David some breakfast and set it in front of him. "Here you go." She let out a sharp breath and held her stomach as she walked away.

"you alright sweetheart?" I looked over at her.

She nodded. "Fine." She walked upstairs.

I looked over at my son who was eating happily. He finished eating and ran off to go play. I put the dishes in the sink and walked upstairs. I walked in my room and saw Gabi laying on the bed. "Gabs, are you alright?"

She looked at me and shook her head. "I'm tired."

I crawled next to her. "Do you want a massage?" I kissed her cheek gently. She nodded and sat up. I sat behind her and started rubbing her back slowly. After about 10 minutes I could hear her softly snoring. I laid her back gently and tucked her in.

I walked downstairs and found David playing in his toy room. "Daddy! Play with me."

I sat down and played with David while Gabi slept. I made him lunch and put his down for a nap. I walked over to Gabi who was walking around the room cussing. "Gabi?"

Her head shot up. "I think I'm in labor." She said in a monotone voice and sat down on the bed.

I froze and looked at her. "Are you sure?" I jumped up and ran into the baby's room and grabbed the hospital bag. I wan back in the room to see Gabi laying on the bed. "Gabi! We have to go!"

"Troy.. Relax." She closed her eyes and let out a breath. "The contractions aren't even that bad. They're just uncomfortable."

I dropped the bags and walked over to her. "Fine, When David gets up from his nap We'll take you to go get checked out… Deal?"

"Sure Thomas." She said, yawning.

I chuckled. "Stop calling me Thomas."

"No… Thomas." She started giggling and sat up. "Come here Thomas."

I crawled over to her and kissed her lips firmly. "I love you George."

She smiled. "I love you too Thomas."

David woke up from his nap an hour later. We got changed and we drove to the hospital. They checked Gabi out and she was definitely in labor.

"I have to take David. I'll call everybody. Just try to get some sleep. I'll be back soon." I leaned over and kissed her nose gently. I put David on the bed and he gave his mom a big hug. "Say bye to mommy and baby."

"Bye mama, Bye baby." He gave Gabi's belly a kiss. "See you later"

I picked David up and waved to Gabi. We walked to the car and called Gabi's mom. She agreed to take David. I called Sharpay and she was on the next flight out here. I called My mom who was going to make it out here as soon as possible. I called Gabi's Grandparents and they were going to try to make it out here for the birth. I called Chad, he might be coming out here too. I called my dad last.

_"Hello?"_ He answered.

"Hey.. Dad… It's Troy." I said slowly.

_"Hey son, How are you?"_ He asked me.

I looked back at David. He was playing in the back seat. I drove over to Gabi's Parents house to drop him off. We were just sitting here for now. "I'm Good. I'm just dropping Dave off at Gabi's Parents." I sat back. "Gabi's in labor."

_"That's great son."_ He sounded excited. _"Boy or girl?"_

"It's a surprise." I told him. "She still has a long while to go though."

_"Do you mind if Mel and I come down in a couple of days to meet the baby?"_ He asked.

I smiled a bit. "Of course not, you can stay at the house. We're going to need all the help we can get. Especially with David. Tell Mel I said hi. I gotta get back to Gabi."

_"Alright son, See you soon."_ Dad said. _"I love you."_

"I love you too Dad, Bye" I hung up and looked back to see David looking at me.

"Gampa Jack?" He asked. I nodded. "He coming?"

I nodded again. "Yeah, he's coming later this week. You're going to stay with Grandma and Papa alright?" He nodded at me and raised his hands in excitement. I chuckled. "Come on, let's go see them."

I got out of the car and grabbed his things. I opened the door for David and he got out. I held onto his hand and walked him up to the door. I knocked and Sarah, Gabi's Mom, opened the door. "Gama!" David said.

"David, look at you big guy!" She hugged him tightly. "Hey Troy."

I gave her a hug. "Hey Ma, how are you?"

She smiled at me. "I'm so excited to have another Grandbaby." I chuckled. "Come in for a little bit."

We walked inside and Cam came over to us from the kitchen. "David!"

"Untle Cam!" David ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Sup Cam." I messed up his hair.

"Hey bro." He nudged me. "How's Gabi doing?"

"She's grumpy as hell, but she's pregnant so it's normal. She's in labor." I shrugged. "How's School?"

"Boring." He said sighing. "I can't wait to go to middle school."

I chuckled. "You say that now.." Sarah walked over to us. "I should get going. I'll keep you guys updated."

"Of course." She gave me a hug. "I'll tell Daniel, he might come by after work."

"Alright, David, be good." I told my son. He ran off to go play with his uncle. "Bye Ma."

"Send my love to Gabi." She said as she walked me out. "Bye honey."

I drove back to the hospital and walked into Gabi's room. She was sleeping in her bed. I sat down and watched her sleep. I watched the contractions on her monitor. They were getting closer. I looked at the time. It was almost 2 in the afternoon. Gabi woke up about a half hour later. She said she was only about 4 CM dilated.

Around 5 Gabi's dad came in for a while. Around 9 I had to go pick up Shar from the airport. Gabi was sleeping again. I took Sharpay to our house to drop her things off. We got some food then drove back to the hospital.

Around 5 in the morning, Gabi's yelling woke me up. She must have progressed quickly during the night. "TROY! Wake the fuck up." She yelled.

I looked at her then sat up. Sharpay was sleeping on the chair next to me. I got up and walked over to my wife. "What's the matter Babe?"

"I'm in labor! What do you think?" She grabbed my arm and squeezed it tightly. "Go get Adrienne please."

Gabi worked in labor and delivery so she knew all the nurses. I walked out the door. "Hey Adrienne. The queen requests your services." I said. She laughed.

"I'll be right there Troy." I watched her get up and I walked into the room. I sat back down and Adrienne came in. "How are you feeling Gabi?"

"Like hell. Check me." Gabi demanded.

Adrienne put on gloves and checked Gabi. "7 CM Gabs, Almost there. You're going to have to do this naturally, you know?"

"Fuck you, Don't remind me. Shit." She laid her head back. Adrienne just laughed. "Can't you make this go quicker?"

Adrienne smiled. "I'll see what I can do Gab, Good luck Daddy."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and walked over to Gabi. "Do you need anything baby?"

"Water would be nice. Or some ice." She said, calming herself down.

"Sure thing." I kissed her forehead and walked out to get some water and some ice. I looked over and saw a bushy haired man holding a shit load of balloons and teddy bears. "Chad."

The guy turned around and made his way over to me. "Troy!" Chad said. "Did Gabi have the baby yet?"

I shook my head. "No, not yet. I'm getting her some water but you can go in. She's in room 214."

"Taylor is dropping the stuff off at your house. She had to call work to." Chad explained. He broke into a smile. "I'm going to do it soon."

"Really?" He nodded. "That's great man. She's going to be so happy."

Chad chuckled. "Hopefully she says yes."

"She will don't worry." I patted his shoulder. "'I'll be right back." I walked off and got some ice and water. I walked back into the room and Chad was making Gabi and Sharpay laugh. I smiled. "Here sweetheart." I gave Gabi the cup of water.

"Thanks babe." She took a drink of water and set it down on the table next to her. She looked over at the door. "TAYLOR!" She squealed and opened her arms.

Taylor ran from behind me and hugged her friend. I nudged Chad and we walked out of the room letting the girls catch up. We saw Zeke walking in the hospital and called him over. We had our own little reunion as well. We went upstairs and they gave some medicine to Gabi to help her progress. She was progressing quickly. After another 3 hours she was getting ready to push. They got the room prepared and Zeke, Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay went into the waiting room.

I held her hand as she started pushing. The doctor said the baby was in perfect position, which was good. After another hour we could finally see the head but Gabi was starting to get a little worn out.

"Come on Gabi, just a couple more pushes." I whispered encouragingly.

"I can't… I can't do it… I can't…" Gabi panted.

I wiped her face with a cool cloth and she sighed. "Come on Gabi. You can do it. Let's get this baby out alright. It has your thick dark hair."

"Really?" She asked trying to look down at herself.

"Just a couple more pushes and you'll be good to go." She finally nodded and started pushing again.

She screamed as she took her final push and the doctor pulled out the baby. It's cries rung throughout the room. I smiled at Gabi who kept trying to look at the baby. "A healthy baby boy." The doctor announced and Gabi smiled up at me.

The doctor showed Gabi and then took him away to clean him off. After they checked him out he finally made his way into his mothers arms. Gabi looked at him as he slept peacefully in her arms. "Look at my Piercey boy." she cooed at him. "Aren't you just so handsome?" She kissed his forehead and just watched him sleep.

"He's perfect Gabi." I said quietly. I leaned over and kissed her lips. "You did a great job baby."

"We did a great job." She said with a giggle. "Want to hold your son?" I nodded and she placed him in my arms.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I watch Troy calm down our new son after I fed him. He was born just 4 hours ago. I couldn't imagine a more perfect baby. He reminded me of David when he was born. The Gang made their way in and took turns holding him.

"So what's his name?" Sharpay asked.

"Well Troy, you know what today is right?" Zeke asked.

"February 20." He said furrowing his eyebrows.

I realized what Zeke was hinting at. I giggled "President's day."

"I called it Gab!" He said. "God Damn me."

We all laughed and the gang turned their attention back to me. "So what's his name?" Taylor asked again.

"Pierce Tyler Bolton." I said, smiling at Chad who was holding his baby cousin.

"Aw!" Sharpay cooed. "That is so cute."

Troy sat next to me on the bed. "Good thing it's not Washington or any president's name." I giggled quietly. "What?" He looked at me.

"The 14th president was Franklin Pierce and the 10th was John Tyler." I looked at Troy and smiled.

"Gabi!" He protested. I hid my face in my hands and laughed. "You're going to get it when we get home."

I pulled him closer to me and hugged him. I kissed his lips gently. "You won't get me. You love me too much."

He chuckled and kissed me back. "You're lucky I do."

I giggled and leaned against him. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I have 3 gorgeous men in my life." Chad passed me my new son and he opened his eyes. I kissed his nose gently. He blinked at me with his blue eyes. "My Three blue eyed boys."


End file.
